Pretty Summer Day
by Clemmies
Summary: AU. Après avoir enfin mis un terme à leur sanglant été, Bonnie et Damon reprennent le cours de leur vie normale. Enfin pas tout à fait. Bonnie ne parvient pas à se remettre de leurs actes, une enquête est en cours et, pour couronner le tout, Damon compte bien reconquérir le coeur de la sorcière. Multiple pairings.
1. We'd be okay, come with me

**Bonjour à tous. Je reviens avec une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis quelques mois déjà et que j'avais déjà tenté d'écrire. Voici le premier chapitre. Petite note : L'histoire est totalement AU et Jenna n'a aucun lien de parenté avec les Gilbert. **

**Je ne suis pas sure de savoir dans quoi je me suis embarquée, donc vos avis me seraient très précieux. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**PRETTY SUMMER DAY.**_

oOo

Tu es le trou dans ma tête, tu es l'espace libre dans mon lit,

Tu es le silence entre ce que je pense et ce que je dis,

Tu es la peur qui m'envahit à la tombée de la nuit,

Tu es le jour qui point, quand tout est clair,

Quand c'est fini, tu es le commencement,

Tu es ma tête, tu es mon cœur.

No Light, No Light – Florence + The Machine.

oOo

**Chapitre 1.**

_Bonnie serrait fortement la sangle de son sac de voyage en cuir marron foncée. Elle attendait debout sur le perron de sa porte, qu'il vienne la chercher. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La jeune fille n'avait pas osé dire à son père qu'elle partait à l'aventure pour quelques jours, accompagnée d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y avait une semaine encore. Non, elle s'était juste contentée de faire ses bagages, nourrir les plantes, arrêter l'arrivée d'eau et glisser la seconde clé sous le paillasson. Puis, elle attendait. Elle s'imaginait pleins de scènes, la plupart provenant de films romantiques qu'elle aimait regarder avec ses amies lors de soirées pyjama ou bien des romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle piquait à sa grand-mère du temps où elle était encore vivante. À vrai dire, excepté quelques rencarts désastreux, elle n'avait jamais réellement été avec un homme; et donc, c'était plus pour cette raison que par pur folie qu'elle avait accepté ce séjour avec lui. _

_Bonnie l'avait rencontré il y avait quelques jours au Mystic Grill. Ce qui lui avait plu c'était ses yeux bleus perçants qui semblait parvenir à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ensuite, son côté charmeur avait beaucoup aidé aussi, elle n'avait cessé de rougir. Ils s'étaient revu le lendemain, puis celui d'après et chaque jour ainsi; toujours au Grill. C'était l'été et, seule, Bonnie s'ennuyait énormément. Quasiment tous ses amis étaient partis en vacances ou bien étaient constamment occupés, alors elle était satisfaite d'être en si bonne et nouvelle compagnie. Damon, qu'il s'appelait. Il avait cette allure de méchant garçon qui lui plaisait bien, avec cette veste en cuir assez rétro et ses cheveux négligés. Autre chose, contrairement à ces garçons pré-pubères qu'elle avait pu rencontré, Damon n'attendait pas chaque occasion pour passer à cette étape supérieure dont elle ne s'était pour le moment jamais aventuré. Lui, il l'écoutait réellement et avait des choses à raconter. Et pas uniquement des tactiques pour gagner un match de football ni les dernières voitures en vogue. Il lui parlait de l'Europe, d'auteurs contemporains et de cuisines gastronomiques. Il était intelligent sans l'allure nerd qui allait avec. Damon était l'image qu'elle se faisait de l'homme parfait._

_Puis, un jour comme ça, il lui demanda si sortir un peu de cette ville où rien ne se passait lui ferait plaisir. Qu'ils pourraient visiter les villes alentours de Virginie, rencontrer du monde, voir d'autres horizons. Bonnie n'avait su quoi répondre, elle qui n'avait jamais quitter cette ville, excepté les fois où elle rendait visite à sa famille paternelle. Mais, elle repensa à la fois où son amie Caroline l'avait blâmé pour son côté introvertie, son ''manque de fun'' et qu'elle le regretterait plus tard, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus l'opportunité de profiter autant de la vie. De peur de paraître ce même genre de fille face à Damon, elle avait fini par accepter. Mais une fois rentrée chez elle, seule, elle se rendit compte de ce que ça impliquait. Elle partait seule, avec un homme plus âgé – certes, pas de beaucoup mais âgé tout de même, vers une destination inconnue. Plus important encore, des choses se passait entre un homme et une femme quand ils se trouvaient seuls dans un motel... Choses dont elle n'était vraiment pas préparée, ni sure de vouloir passer le cap._

_Elle inspira un grand coup, et se relaxa comme elle le put. Tout se passerait bien. Elle s'amuserait comme une folle et aurait de quoi à raconter à ses amis à la rentrée. Elle se sourit à elle-même, nerveusement, et reposa son regard sur la route, dans l'espoir de le voir arriver rapidement. Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il avait décidé de ne plus venir ? Ses mains devinrent moites mais elle lâcha tout de même la sangle de son sac pour sortir de sa poche son téléphone. Aucun message. Alors, il viendrait. Pour sûr. Damon avait l'air tellement heureux à l'idée de partir en séjour avec elle. Sourire aux lèvres et yeux étincelants. _

_Et la voiture décapotable noire arriva enfin dans l'allée, pour s'arrêter à son niveau. Il portait des lunettes de soleil sur son nez et toujours cette veste en cuir. Il était si classe. Bonnie s'extasia rien qu'à sa vue, fit des pas rapides jusqu'à la portière qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'installer et jeter son sac à l'arrière._

_« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-il, souriant._

_« Maintenant oui », elle lui sourit en retour._

_« ''Maintenant'' ? »_

_« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ? Sans doute, suis-je trop ennuyante pour une longue virée avec toi. »_

_« Oh... ne soit pas méchante avec toi-même, Bonnie. Tu sais bien que c'est faux. », sourit-il._

_Il tapota sa main qui était posé sur son genou, puis reposa ses mains sur le volant et s'éloigna de Mystic Falls._

* * *

« Je peux m'asseoir à vos côtés ? »

Une jolie brune, sourire aux lèvres et un verre à la main, se tenait debout, non loin d'Alaric Saltzman. Alaric était fraichement arrivé à Mystic Falls dans le but d'enseigner. Il connaissait pratiquement personne ici. Une partie de lui se disait que c'était le cadet de ses soucis tandis qu'une autre, cherchait une manière de se faufiler parmi les petits gens de cette ville aux allures paisibles et familiales. Il leva alors son regard vers la femme qui attendait une réponse, lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça de la tête en signe d'approbation. Au moment où elle s'assit sur le tabouret voisin, Alaric jeta un bref et triste coup d'œil sur son annulaire avant de reporter ses yeux sur la nouvelle venue. Il l'a trouvait charmante.

« Je crois vous avoir déjà vu », engagea-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? », répondit-il en levant le sourcil droit, mais ne perdant pas pour autant le sourire.

« Absolument. »

« Ça serait peut probable. Je viens d'arriver en ville. »

« Si... Je le crois bien. Je suis médecin. »

« C'est une certitude parce que vous êtes médecin ? »

« Non. », ria-t-elle. « C'est là-bas que je vous ai vu. Je mémorise facilement les visages. Surtout les plus attrayants. »

« Oh. », ria-t-il à son tour. « Je vous offre un autre verre ? »

« Volontiers. Mais il faudra aussi me dire votre nom. »

« Alaric Saltzman. »

« Enchantée. Moi, c'est Meredith Fell. »

« Alors Meredith, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à une heure si tardive ? »

« La routine. Le soulagement d'avoir fini cette longue journée et sans n'avoir tué personne. Et la solitude aussi... Mon copain vient de me plaquer. Enfin, je vais m'arrêter là dans ma tirade, ça va devenir plombant. Que faites-vous à Mystic Falls, dans cette ville si morose ? »

« J'ai trouvé un poste d'enseignant en histoire. »

« Vous vous êtes installé avec votre famille ? »

« Célibataire. J'étais sur le point de me marier, mais ma fiancée a été retrouvée morte cet été. »

Meredith ne sut pas quoi répondre et fut soudainement très mal à l'aise.

« Ouais. Généralement, c'est toujours moi qui ai les histoires les plus plombantes. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. », répondit Alaric en vidant son verre d'une traite. »

« Mais... que lui est-il arrivée ? Sans vouloir être trop indiscrète. »

« La police, vous et moi nous posons la même question jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ça va. Je vous rassure. Buvez, vous n'avez pas touché à votre verre. »

Meredith plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alaric qu'elle trouva profondément triste. Elle se sentit aussi mal que si elle se devait d'annoncer la mort d'un patient aux proches. Sauf que là le patient était déjà mort, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion ni le temps de la sauver, et que c'est le proche qui lui annonçait la nouvelle. Elle attrapa son verre d'alcool et le bu cul sec.

* * *

_« Inutile de faire le grand gentleman. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être impressionnée. »_

_« Une petite lycéenne comme toi ? Tu crois encore au prince charmant qui viendra te chercher sur son beau cheval blanc. »_

_« C'est faux. »_

_Damon lui avait fait découvert de nouveaux et magnifiques paysages, l'avait emmené dans des restaurants chics et gastronomiques. Des lieux où jamais elle ne serait imaginée être. C'était un réel conte de fées. Un peu trop beau pour être vrai. _

_Ils s'étaient logés dans un hôtel trois étoiles dans un quartier touristique d'une ville dont elle ne se souvenait même plus, tant elle était soûle d'émerveillement. _

_« Mais tout est parfait. Je te remercie. »_

_« Pas de quoi, ma belle », fit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil. « Par contre, j'ai besoin de m'absenter un moment ce soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu dormiras probablement déjà quand je rentrerais. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? C'est le troisième soir d'affilé que tu me laisses en pleine nuit ? »_

_« Ça ne sera pas long. Ne t'en fais pas. »_

_Bonnie fit la moue, mécontente d'être face à ce mystère. Damon se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais rancunière, elle tourna la tête et ce fut sur sa joue que ses lèvres se posèrent._

_« Tu m'en veux vraiment ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir ? Tu vas voir quelqu'un ? »_

_« T'es jalouse ? », sourit-il._

_« Ne te moque pas de moi ! », s'exclama-t-elle en lançant ses poings sur son torse. « Je trouve juste cette histoire étrange. Je veux savoir. »_

_« D'accord. Je vole des banques pour pouvoir continuer à te couvrir de cadeaux. », confessa Damon en jouant des sourcils._

_« … Arrête. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »_

_« T'as failli y croire. », ria-t-il._

_« Pas le moins du monde. Bon, alors... »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Je t'empêcherais de sortir, dans ce cas là. »_

_« Vraiment ? Avec tes quarante kilos à tout casser ? »_

_« Je trouverais un moyen. Et tu seras forcé de me dire ce que tu trafiques si tard le soir. »_

_« J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors. On se donne rendez-vous vers une heure du matin ? »_

_« T'es vraiment stupide », grigna Bonnie. Ce qui fit rire Damon._

* * *

Alaric rentra chez lui dans un état moins déplorable qu'il aurait imaginé avant de mettre les pieds dans ce bar et avec en poche le numéro de ce joli médecin. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, cependant, il n'était pas certain de la rappeler. Tout lui évoquait encore sa fiancée. Des tas de photos d'elle ainsi que des articles de sa disparition trainaient encore dans son loft. Le cœur n'y était pas et le fait même d'avoir passé la soirée à flirter avec cette femme, lui donnait la sensation de lui avoir été infidèle, ce qui était absurde. Jenna était morte. Il avait sans cesse besoin de se le rappeler, garder cette phrase blessante dans un coin de sa tête. Morte.

Peut-être qu'il passerait à autre chose une fois qu'il aurait découvert la vérité sur sa mort, ainsi que le criminel qui courait toujours. Sans doute, qu'il changerait de vie du tout au tout, aussi. S'installer dans la ville natale de sa défunte fiancée n'était pas une chose subtile lorsqu'on voulait faire correctement son deuil. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore un lien avec celle qui considérait comme étant la femme de sa vie; son âme sœur. Et puis, il avait fallu tenir au courant sa famille et proches, faire un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Il se détestait tellement de ne pas avoir été à ces côtés ce soir là.

Alaric s'affala sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, pas même les chaussures, et s'en dormit aussitôt.

* * *

_« Damon ? », chuchota une voix dans l'obscurité._

_« Rendors-toi, Bonnie. Je reviens. », répondit-il également en chuchotant, alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignet de la porte, près à sortir. _

_« Non... », gémit-elle en se levant._

_Damon ouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la jeune fille l'appeler puis ses pas saccadés frappant faiblement la moquette du couloir. Il soupira avant de se retourner pour lui faire face._

_« Bonnie, maintenant je ne rigole plus, retourne te coucher. »_

_« Dis-moi juste où est-ce que tu vas. Il est vraiment tard. Quelque chose pourrait t'arriver. »_

_« C'est gentil. Mais rien ne m'arrivera. »_

_« Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'arrive ? T'es enfermée dans une chambre, dormant paisiblement dans des draps soyeux et confortables, et demain tu te réveilleras à mes côtés avec un petit-déjeuner prêt à être dégusté au lit. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul. Reste. »_

_« Non - »_

_« Damon. Je suis venue ici avec toi, je ne connais personne. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse même deux minutes. Quelque chose pourrait se passer. »_

_« Arrête de faire l'enfant et retourne te coucher », ordonna-t-il en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras et la poussant en direction de leur chambre._

_« Tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_

_« Je perds patience. », répondit-il méchamment, le regard posé sur le sien._

_Bonnie fronça d'abord son front, étonné, puis son cœur fit ensuite un bond, à la vue des yeux noirs et aux veines qui se formaient sur le visage pourtant initialement beau de Damon. Ce qui était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux étaient absolument impossible. A cause de la fatigue, elle crut à un mauvais rêve ou sans doute simplement une hallucination mais elle tenta d'échapper à son emprise. _

_« Ton visage ! », s'écria-t-elle._

_Arrivé devant leur porte, il l'ouvrit et poussa Bonnie à l'intérieur. Et à ce moment précis, il ne vit pas Bonnie comme la jolie et adorable lycéenne qu'il tentait d'impressionner, mais simplement comme sa proie. Il ouvra sa bouche pour dévoiler ses crocs. Bonnie fut prise de stupeur et se laissa tomber à terre. Dans la chute, sa tête se heurta contre le rebord du lit. Sa vue fut tacheté, comme empli de fines étincelles. Elle n'eut alors pas le temps de voir Damon s'approcher d'elle. Il y eut juste cette atroce douleur qu'elle ressentit au niveau du cou, cette sensation de vide, puis le trou noir._

* * *

Bonnie observait le reflet de ses cicatrices que lui montrait le miroir. Aujourd'hui était la rentrée. L'envie n'y était pas, mais elle avait revêtu son uniforme de cheerleader. Elle avait à ce moment précis de sa vie, du mal à voir l'utilité de cette activité, excepté pour une bourse universitaire. Elle était dorénavant bien loin d'être pimpante, joyeuse et prête à faire des pirouettes à tout va pour amuser la galerie. Bien trop de choses avait changé depuis l'an dernier. Une nouvelle page se tournait et celle-ci paraissait assez sombre.

Elle avait porté ce vêtement pendant deux ans maintenant et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua à quelle point les dimensions étaient courtes. Le tissu de la jupe ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les deux marques de _ses_ crocs situés au niveau de sa cuisse et tirer sur l'ourlet le plus possible ne suffisait pas. Bonnie scruta la fille qu'elle voyait dans ce miroir. Triste, le visage fatigué et l'incapacité à sourire, cet uniforme rouge ridicule porteur de clichés et d'attentes. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle jeta ses pom-poms à la poubelle et se dépêcha d'aller se changer.

* * *

_Bonnie se réveilla avec une migraine et une affreuse douleur au niveau de la nuque. Elle poussa un gémissement en touchant sa blessure. Elle perçut une sorte de liquide, sorte de texture au toucher, ouvrit alors les yeux et vit ses doigts rouges sangs. Tout comme le drap blanc maculé de quelques tâches de sang. Le sien. Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'elle eut quelques images en flash de la nuit passée._

_« Damon ? », appela-t-elle d'une faible voix._

_Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit et une pièce vide. Bonnie se releva avec difficulté, puis elle entendit le robinet de douche s'enclencher. La panique lui reprit de plus belle, et elle se dépêcha donc de sortir du lit, de ramasser ses affaires et quitter la chambre le plus rapidement possible._

_Cependant, Bonnie ne fut pas assez rapide._

_« Bonnie. »_

_Elle se retourna brusquement. Il se tenait là, torse nu et les cheveux encore humide._

_« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »_

_« T'as bu mon sang. Et … tu as des crocs et puis ton visage change. Ces veines... horribles... », pleura-t-elle, plaquée contre la porte._

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »_

_« T'es un sorte de … de vampire ? Comme Dracula ou Edward Cullen ? »_

_« Allez, calme-toi », conseilla-t-il en gloussant. « On a une journée chargée. »_

_« T'es un vampire ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! »_

_« Non, attend une seconde. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, tu serais morte, Bonnie. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi. T'es un psychopathe. »_

_« Bonnie - »_

_Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendent, Damon fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bonnie sursauta avant de placer ses mains derrière son dos. Quant à Damon, il se releva avec peine, et constata que la commode sur laquelle il avait été atterri était désormais en miette. Il guérissait déjà de ses blessures, mais le choc était toujours là. Il secoua la tête, d'abord étonné par ce qui venait de se passer, et ensuite toujours encore un peu sonné du coup. _

_Une fois à nouveau debout sur ses deux jambes, Damon avança à petits pas vers elle, essayant de tout assimiler._

_« Je crois comprendre maintenant pourquoi ton sang était si différent et puissant. Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour ne pas voir ce que tu étais ? »_

_Bonnie fut sur le point de répondre, mais finalement, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi pouvoir dire. Elle avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était non seulement plus effrayée par Damon, mais aussi par elle-même. _

_« Écoute, j'arrêterais de me nourrir d'humains pour toi. Enfin, au moins durant notre séjour. J'essayerais pour toi. Parce que je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je tenais vraiment à toi. »_

_« Comment est-ce que je peux croire à un tel discours après que tu te sois acharné sur moi, hier soir ? »_

_« Bonnie, s'il te plait ... »_

_« Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre. Je ne te connais pas - »_

_« Et visiblement, tu ne te connais pas toi-même. », s'exclama-t-il._

* * *

Une heure d'avance. Et la boule au ventre.

Assise sur le canapé de son salon, Bonnie patientait en faisait bouger des livres et autres objets uniquement par la pensée, ou plutôt à l'aide de la magie. C'était jusqu'à maintenant l'unique utilité qu'elle avait trouvé à ses dons particuliers dont elle rêvait tant de s'en séparer. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier à propos de cette aptitude et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Pourquoi était-elle pourvu de magie ? C'était bien pour une raison. Sans doute était-ce héréditaire. Du temps où sa grand-mère était encore là, elle avait pour habitude de lui raconter ses étranges histoires de Salem. Mais c'était toujours après trois ou quatre verres de rhum et avant qu'elle ne doive la trainer jusqu'à sa chambre. Néanmoins, ces absurdités étaient finalement vrai. Aussi vrai que les vampires existaient.

Elle faisait bouger des choses - lui évitant de se fatiguer pour rien, allumait les bougies en un clin d'œil, devinait certaines choses et avait des pressentiments. Et puis elle pouvait tuer en déclenchant des anévrismes.

Mais, tuer elle ne le ferait plus jamais. Au grand jamais.

La tête à nouveau portée sur ses ennuis, elle oublia l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les objets volants. Tout tomba au sol en un fracas, la faisant sursauter. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

_Damon ne s'était pas nourri depuis plus d'une semaine, maintenant. Il n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, pensant sans cesse aux litres de sang qu'il aurait pu ingurgiter. A vrai dire, il se sentait faible de jours en jours, d'heures en heures, de minutes en minutes. Mais, il voulait réellement faire plaisir à Bonnie. Cette fille comme les autres, qui ne l'était finalement pas. Elle était d'abord une petite sorcière novice, mais aussi d'une grande humanité et de pureté et gentillesse. Chose dont il souhaitait tant retrouver depuis qu'il était vampire. Cependant, feindre ses faiblesses, ne permettait pas à Bonnie de ne pas voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux livides et constamment fatigués. Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais il lui fallait à tout prix de quoi se nourrir. _

_Bonnie se trouvait dans le bar de l'hôtel, attendant que Damon vienne la rejoindre pour une autre soirée romantique. Elle observa son poignet immaculé et eut un haut-le-cœur rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir ses crocs dans sa chair. La jeune fille ne souhaitait vraiment pas revivre le drame de la semaine passé. _

_« Excusez-moi... »_

_Une femme aux cheveux vénitiens et vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pastel s'était approchée d'elle._

_« Je n'ai pas pour l'habitude de quémander, mais il me manque juste vingt centimes pour m'acheter un verre et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de remonter... »_

_« Oh, euh. Bien sur. »_

_Bonnie sortit de son sac à main son porte-monnaie et chercha quelques pièces avant de les lui mettre dans la paume._

_« Merci, beaucoup. Je vous suis très reconnaissante. Il me faut à tout prix un verre. », dévoila-t-elle d'une voix stressée. « Mon copain vient de me demander en mariage et j'ai dis oui. »_

_« Oh, mes félicitations ! », sourit Bonnie._

_« Merci. Je suis contente. Très heureuse. Mais, maintenant je suis obligée de me visualiser dans un futur proche. Une vie stable et un mari. Peut-être même des enfants... Et je n'ai même pas encore finit mon doctorat ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Enfin. Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ma vie. Merci pour la monnaie. »_

_« Ça ne me dérange pas. Et pas de quoi. J'aurais voulu vous réconforter, mais mes expériences en relation de couple sont à zéro. »_

_« Je me présente, je m'appelle Jenna », dit-elle après avoir ri gentiment. _

_« Bonnie. »_

_« Enchantée, Bonnie. Vous êtes venue avec de la famille ? »_

_« Un ami. Je l'attend, il ne devrait pas tarder. »_

_« Je peux vous tenir compagnie le temps qu'il arrive, si vous voulez. »_

_Bonnie accepta volontiers. Elles s'installèrent à une table où elles pouvaient toujours jeter un œil à l'entrée du bar, puis discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. La jeune fille apprit avec étonnement que Jenna était elle aussi de Mystic Falls, et qu'elle tentait de finir une thèse pour la faculté de Duke. Elle n'avait pas de réels projets professionnels, mais travaillerait sans doute dans la recherche, toujours à l'université. Elle semblait être une personne très joyeuse, marrante et bavarde, facilement à l'aise avec des étrangers. Bonnie lui parla un petit peu de son lycée et de ses activités extra-scolaires, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle recevait un message de Damon qui l'attendait déjà au parking, devant leur voiture. _

_Recevoir ce texte, lui faisait ramenait toute cette histoire de vampire en tête. Elle allait devoir passer une soirée entière, face à lui, à nier le fait qu'il était mourant et un potentiel danger pour autrui dans cet état. Et se rappeler, aussi, qu'elle était la cause, celle qui le privait de sa nature. Aussi étrange et horrible, qu'elle était. Et puis, Bonnie posa son regard sur Jenna. La jolie femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, aux airs parfait. Elle baissa ensuite la tête vers son poignet, plus particulièrement fixée sur l'une de ses veines apparente. Elle releva à nouveau la tête._

_« Finalement, mon ami m'attend déjà en bas. », déclara Bonnie en se levant de sa chaise._

_« Ah, d'accord. Eh bien, ravi de t''avoir rencontré, Bonnie. On pourrait rester en contact. Tu restes encore longtemps ici ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être quelques jours, oui. Si tu veux, on pourrait un jour se voir tous les quatre, ton fiancé et mon ami. C'est quelqu'un de très jovial. »_

_« Oh, bien d'accord. Ça pourrait être sympa. », sourit Jenna._

_« Mais... tu sais quoi ? Tu pourrais le rencontrer ce soir même. Il vient de Mystic Falls, aussi. Il serait content de voir quelqu'un de chez nous. »_

_« Euh... tu es sure ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger », grimaça-t-elle._

_« Juste un bonsoir. »_

* * *

Était-ce un acte fait par amour ? Pourtant, elle le détestait tellement. De tout son être. Et elle ne pouvait vivre avec le fait que chaque pensée le concernait. Elle se rappelait de chacun de ses touchers et chacun de ses baisers. Chacun de ses crocs. Chaque meurtre.

Elle ne se voyait pas comme complice, mais témoin. Témoin de scènes dont elle ne se devait pas de raconter, car personne ne serait amène de la croire.

Elle ne ressentait que de la haine pour lui. Il lui avait tout prix. Son innocence, sa joie de vivre. Et avait surtout crée un monstre.

Vivre avec un passé si récent, était insupportable. Bonnie pensait qu'avec la rentrée des classes, tout irait mieux. Mais à dix minutes du départ, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester une éternité encore cloîtré chez elle. Seule au monde. Juste elle et ses démons.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire parti de ses types de gens. Ces jeunes à l'esprit délurés, rieurs et content de se retrouver après un été parfait, ou ennuyeux ou autres. Bonnie n'avait plus que Caroline. Une fille gaie et bavarde …

Cette année elles devraient vivre avec le fait que leur meilleure amie n'avait jamais survécu à cet accident, malgré les faux espoirs. Et que Bonnie ne s'en soit toujours pas remise.

Car c'est ce que la jolie blonde pensera lorsqu'elle la verra vide de sens, voire vide de vie tout court. Et dans un sens, ça ne serait pas faux. Parce que, d'une autre part, Bonnie c'était rendu compte que la vie pouvait s'arrêter demain qu'elle avait décidé de vivre pleinement. Et se traduisant ainsi par rencontrer l'homme parfait et partir pour un voyage utopique.

* * *

Je t'apporte de quoi manger.

_Avait-elle tapé rapidement et discrètement sur son téléphone à l'attention de Damon. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était entrain de faire était horrible et inhumain. Qu'elle était la Fourche qui était venue chercher la mort. Et puis, pourquoi cette femme ? Elle était pleine de vie, sur le point de se marier et des tas d'autres projets. Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe qu'elle autre personne marchant dans la rue. Non, elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur Jenna. Elle avait un nom, elle le connaissait. Comme elle savait où elle habitait. Elles côtoyaient probablement les mêmes gens, les mêmes lieux. Et elle avait sur un coup de tête décidé de la livrer à ce monstre avec qui elle vivait de son propre gré. Elle n'était même pas sur d'aimer Damon. Elle vivait juste mal l'idée de le voir mourir de faim. Et visiblement, Bonnie avait choisi l'inhumain à l'humaine._

_Elles descendirent au sous-sol en silence. _

_Jenna avait remarqué l'anxiété de Bonnie mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Et quant à cette dernière, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que tout ceci se finisse. Puis, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvraient, elle sut qu'elle rentrait dans un cercle vicieux._

_Damon l'attendait, adossé à la voiture décapotable. Il se releva lorsqu'il vit Bonnie accompagnée d'une femme plus âgée, mais élégante. Elle sentait le parfum fruité cachant la fraicheur et cet odorat qui lui rappelait le soleil et le miel. C'était une sensation explosive. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir pris cette autre apparence, ni de s'être immédiatement jeté sur sa proie et déchiré sa chair en un seul coup bref. _

_Bonnie qui se trouvait encore à côté de Jenna, sursauta et poussa un cri plud face aux éclaboussures qu'elle reçut au visage et sur sa belle robe verte pomme que pour l'atrocité de la scène. _

_Jenna était désormais à même le sol. Bonnie observait le premier mort de sa vie. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait refusé d'aller voir le cercueil ouvert où reposait sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se faire à l'idée de voir Elena en tant que défunte. Et elle avait eu bien raison de ne pas avancer vers ce cercueil. Assister à la mort de quelqu'un était épouvantable. Bonnie angoissait, paniquait, manquait d'air et les larmes coulaient déjà. Elle venait de tuer la fille, la fiancée, l'amie de quelqu'un, uniquement par égoïsme. Juste pour ce type qui s'essuyait négligemment la bouche du revers de la main. Sans un seul remord. _

_« Merci. »_

* * *

Damon voulait récupérer Bonnie. Il le fallait parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était celle qui comptait réellement. Qu'importait les autres filles de passages qui suivirent après, une seule image restait en tête. Celle de Bonnie. Le fait qu'elle le haïsse n'était pas un problème, au moins elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. L'important était qu'elle lui revienne un jour; et le jour était arrivé.

Il se trouvait à l'ouverture de l'unique bar de cette ville paumée, le Mystic Grill. Il n'y avait personne, et apparemment, l'école avait repris. Bonne nouvelle pour lui, il serait tranquille pour un moment. Aucun projet n'avait été prévu à part boire jusqu'à la fermeture. Et il ne fallait pas se fier à son état, il avait quitté sa pension pour la civilisation; c'était déjà un bon début.

Après tous les malheurs qu'il lui avait causé, Damon était bien décidé à changer. Bien évidemment, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen et qui donc permettra de l'éloigner de la bouteille. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de lui faire part de ses bonnes résolutions, en vain. Mais il trouverait le moyen de s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en fuit.

Le principal, pensait-il, c'est qu'il savait qu'il avait dérapé, au plus haut point. Le reste serait une histoire de changement.

* * *

_Totalement dans les vapes, Bonnie n'avait cependant pas de mal à se remémorer cette scène où ils avaient emporté le corps pour l'enterré au milieu de nul part. Damon l'avait mit dans le coffre et avait roulé pendant plusieurs kilomètres. Le plus loin possible. Bonnie n'avait jamais creusé un trou de sa vie. Dieu que c'était épuisant. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait; les larmes gisaient le long de ses joues et le flot se faisait plus fort aux paroles soit-disant réconfortantes de Damon. Après cela, il fallait reboucher le trou. Et Bonnie se souvint parfaitement de la dernière phrase dite par le vampire :_

_« On aurait mieux fait de la brûler », répéta Bonnie en chuchotant._

_« Qui ? », répondit Damon les lèvres pleines de sang._

_« Jenna... »_

_« Qui est Jenna ? »_

_La jeune fille poussa Damon qui avait sa main autour de son ventre et sa tête nichée au creux de sa nuque et se releva en appuyant sur ses coudes. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts avec peine et gémit lorsque la douleur des blessures fraîchement faites se fit ressentir en un spasme. _

_« Celle qu'on a tué. »_

_« On a tué plein de gens. »_

_« Je ne me sens pas très bien... », informa Bonnie, la main sur son front. _

_Elle avait le tournis, en plus d'un violent mal de tête. Et surtout, elle se sentait faible; presque sans vie._

_« Tiens, bois », répondit Damon. _

_Et elle sentit sa peau sur ses lèvres, ensuite un liquide chaud. Il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et elle avala sans songer. C'était affreux et métallique. Mais elle se sentit peu à peu mieux. Le mal de tête s'évapora et elle se sentit plus vive, nettement plus en forme. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et éloigna le bras de Damon de sa bouche. Elle grimaça, toussota, écœurée du sang qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. _

_« Arrête », se plaignit Bonnie. « Qu- A quel moment est-ce que t'as bu mon sang ? »_

_Les jours de Bonnie étaient saccadées par des trous noirs et certains meurtres par-ci par-là. Elle était entrée dans une spirale dans laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à sortir. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, ne percevait plus rien._

_Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient sur la route en direction d'une autre ville, pour plus d'aventures et plus de sang, Bonnie aperçut une grande et jolie femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Elle portait une jupe qui volait au gré du vent et des lunettes sur le nez. Cette fille inspirait la liberté et la vie. Deux choses que Bonnie avait volé à Jenna en la lui ôtant. Et probablement que cette blonde aurait pu être elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus. Et en tournant ses yeux vers Damon, Bonnie sut qu'elle serait dépourvue de ses deux choses elle aussi. Peut-être demain ou la semaine d'après, mais un jour. C'était certain. Damon était dangereux et Bonnie était censée être la fille raisonnable qui rougissait à la vue des beaux garçons. Il fallait qu'elle se sépare de lui. A tout prix._

* * *

Damon avait eu des tas de conquêtes, de nombreuses dont il ne se souvenait pas. Pourtant, cette petite Bonnie Bennett lui collait à la peau. Elle était marqué dans ses esprits comme dans son cœur. Il semblait encore avoir le goût et l'odeur particulier de son sang en bouche, tout comme la sensation de sa peau douce contre lui. Et il lui suffisait de fermer les paupières pour revoir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes et son joli sourire parfois timide.

Tout l'alcool et le sang frais consommé ne pouvait pas le guérir de leur rupture. Il ne regrettait pas avoir été égoïste. Sa nature avait pris le dessus. Il avait bien trop apprécié cette camarade de crime pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs ou du malheur de la jeune fille. Il avait enfin une personne si humaine et à la fois supernaturelle à ses côtés. Ils auraient pu se comprendre s'ils avaient réellement pris la peine d'essayer mais au final, leur relation en n'était pas vraiment une. Damon s'était de façon superficiel intéressé à la vie de Bonnie; il savait peu de choses d'elle. Et bien qu'au départ ça lui importait peu, désormais il hésitait amèrement.

C'était bien que trop tard qu'il saisissait que Bonnie n'était pas qu'une poche de sang, mais bien plus que ça. Il l'avait toujours su, il aimait Bonnie. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aimer. L'amour était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à oublier au fur et à mesure, voilà que maintenant il devait réapprendre pour cette sorcière.

* * *

_Damon plaça ses deux mains sur la taille de Bonnie pour approcher son corps du sien et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de le repousser. _

_« Je veux que tu me laisses partir, maintenant », chuchota Bonnie, la tête baissée dans le but d'éviter ses yeux bleus._

_Il hocha négativement de la tête avant de poser son front sur le sien. _

_« Je tiens à toi. J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_« Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu trouvas une autre poche de sang qui sera assez stupide pour t'aider à cacher les corps de tes victimes. »_

_« Bonnie... »_

_« Laisse-moi partir. »_

_Damon répondit par un baiser posé au creux de ses lèvres, puis insista pour un langoureux baiser qui par sa force n'avait qu'un goût tragique. Il pouvait sentit l'eau salée qui coulait sur les joues de Bonnie, tout comme sa réticence._

_« Tu vas allé faire un tour en voiture, pendant ce temps je ferais mes bagages et je quitterais la chambre. Et tu ne cherchera pas à me retrouver, tu continueras ta vie, et moi la mienne. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu me laisseras tranquille. »_

_Damon releva le visage de Bonnie en remontant son menton du bout du doigt et la regarda intensément. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir, il voulait encore l'avoir dans ses bras et la posséder, cependant il accepta son choix. Il quitta la pièce et lorsqu'il revint, Damon se retrouva dans une chambre vide et silencieuse. Il ne laissa pas la tristesse ou bien la colère l'envahir, car il savait que rien n'était terminé._

* * *

Bonnie fut la dernière à entrer en classe. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur n'était pas encore présent. Son plus grand soulagement était que le retard qu'elle avait eu lui avait permis d'éviter les retrouvailles avec Caroline. Bien sur, elles auraient lieu un jour, durant la journée même, mais plus elles étaient retardées, le mieux c'était pour Bonnie. Elle ne souhaitait pas être questionnée sur son été, ni forcer une immense joie ou encore ignorer le fait qu'il manquait une personne à leur trio. Alors, elle inspira profondément et sorti ses affaires de son sac.

Peu de minutes plus tard, le professeur fit son apparition. Bonnie ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il devait être nouveau en ville. Un beau et grand trentenaire aux airs d'Indiana Jones, avec ses cheveux châtains et sa barbe de trois jours. Il jeta un œil sur l'ensemble de la classe avant de poser sa besace sur son bureau. Il se tourna ensuite vers le tableau, dénicha une une craie blanche et marqua son nom.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Alaric Saltzman. Je serais votre professeur d'histoire pour l'année à venir. Je sais que mon nom n'est pas très commun et un peu barbare, alors vous pouvez m'appeler Ric. En principe, je devrais vous dire de prendre une feuille et de m'inscrire vos données personnelles afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, la vérité est que ça m'importe peu. Non, au lieu de ça, pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous me faite une dissertation en trois partie sur n'importe quoi, tant que ça est un rapport à l'histoire. Ce que vous préférez ou bien la première chose qui vous passe à l'esprit. » Certains élèves se plaignirent en chahutant. « Je sais, c'est déjà du travail mais les vacances sont finies. Bref, ouvrez vos livres à la page 38. »


	2. Your silhouette in the doorway

**Chapitre 2.**

_A l'aube, Bonnie ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra dans la pièce. Elle entreprit un soupir mais bloqua au niveau de la gorge, l'empêchant de se libérer. Ce soupir signifierait que tout ce cauchemar avait finalement prit fin. Or, les atroces et récentes images qui ne cessaient de défiler en boucle dans sa tête lui rappelaient bien que ce n'était que le début. Elle se sentait à la fois molle et courbaturée, du cou jusqu'aux jambes. A moins que ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par une peur qui était bien présente et ne pensait pas partir dès à présent. _

_Alors que Damon referma la porte derrière elle, Bonnie se dirigea directement et sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud, c'était ce qui lui fallait pour tenter d'effacer les preuves du meurtre. _

_« Je te commande un petit déjeuné », fit Damon déjà le téléphone de l'hôtel en main. _

_« Je n'ai pas faim. »_

_Et elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain en conclusion._

_Face au miroir, elle se débarrassa avec hâte de sa robe tâchée de sang et porta sa main sur son cou où se trouvait également du sang séché par le temps. Ce sang qui n'était pas le sien..._

« Bonnie. »

Cette dernière sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les couloirs du lycée, tout comme du tapotement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna.

« Oh. Jeremy ! »

Bonnie força un sourire. À vrai dire, Jeremy Gilbert était la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir après Caroline. Jeremy était le petit frère d'Elena, sa meilleure amie décédée suite à un accident de voiture. Dans cette voiture se trouvait également ses deux parents, morts sur le coup. En bref, Jeremy Gilbert était l'unique survivant de la famille, le petit orphelin qui attisait les chuchotements et les regards compatissants à chacun de ses pas dans les lieux publics de Mystic Falls.

Bonnie se sentit tout à coup mal face à cette situation. Et elle s'en voulut de n'avoir pas été plus présente pour lui. Certes, elle n'avait jamais été très amicale avec lui, mais elle le connaissait depuis toujours, comme elle avait connu Elena depuis toujours. Elle avait eu pour habitude de le voir tous les jours, l'avait vu grandir. Elle n'avait pas non plus ignoré le béguin naissant qu'il avait pour elle. Et ce fut ce béguin, aujourd'hui, qui l'a rendait mal à l'aise et qui rendait les choses étranges. Cependant, devant ce fin sourire triste, Bonnie se sentit obligée de lui renvoyer un sourire, même si le fait qu'il soit forcé et donc non sincère la faisait culpabiliser deux fois plus.

« Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air d'avoir l'esprit rêveur », demanda-t-il.

« Non. Enfin, je veux dire oui, je vais bien. Et de ton côté ? Tu... tu tiens le coup ? »

« Ouais. Je fais avec. », répondit-il d'une triste voix.

Attendrie, Bonnie posa sa main sur son avant-bras et le compressa gentiment, mais Jeremy se dégagea, refusant sa pitié.

« Je me disais que... enfin, si tu voulais on pourrait passer une soirée ensemble. Parler de tout et de rien. »

« Une soirée ? », Bonnie ne put réprimer une grimace. « Jeremy... ».

« En toute amitié. En ce moment, être seul est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Et, je ne sais pas j'ai pensé à toi. Mais si vraiment je suis un fardeau pour toi, je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau. »

« Laisse tomber. », souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était aussi seule qu'il ne l'était et c'était sans doute la seule personne qui la regardait avec tant de douceur dans les yeux. Après cet été sanguinaire, peut-être qu'un peu de réelle gentillesse était ce qui lui fallait. Elle soupira.

« Jeremy ! », s'écria-t-elle. Il se retourna et avança vers elle lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de main. « Vendredi, 20h. Au Grill. Ne sois pas en retard. »

* * *

Bonnie rentra tard chez elle. Elle avait préféré rester jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque plutôt que de passer du temps avec Caroline ou bien de rester seule chez elle. Et il était vrai que c'était effroyable de rentrer dans une maison vide et plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir, personne pour lui demander comment c'était passée sa rentrée. La jeune fille alluma la lumière depuis l'interrupteur proche de la porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Elle écouta silencieusement son coeur qui battait inutilement vite et fixa le salon éteint, sombre. Elle jurait voir une silhouette. Peut-être était-ce juste une hallucination, sa paranoïa qui lui jouait des tours. Mais elle n'hésita pas à murmurer des paroles incompressibles qui eu effet de lancer une force protectrice et invisible autour de la maison – du moins, elle espérait avoir réussi. La sorcière sortit ensuite son téléphone portable de sa poche, rechercha un numéro dans son répertoire.

« Papa ? … Tu rentres bientôt ? ... Rentre vite. … Je - Rester seule dans une si grande maison c'est pas facile. … Je ne veux pas rester seule. »

Il était encore dans une grande ville pour affaires ou peu importe ce qu'il disait. Bonnie avait arrêter d'écouter ses excuses depuis bien longtemps. Il était clair qu'il ressentait quelque chose de désagréable pour cette ville qui l'empêchait d'y rester plus d'une semaine et qu'il préférait encore s'éloigner de sa fille que de vivre ici. Ou alors, maintenant qu'elle se savait source de magie, c'était probablement juste elle qu'il souhaitait éviter. Il n'était jamais heureux ici, pourtant chez eux. Il avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs et un visage attristé qu'il avait arrêté de masquer par une fausse joie il y a peu de temps de ça.

Une larme s'échappa de son oeil, mais elle l'effaça rapidement de sa joue avant de se relever. Elle alla allumer la lumière salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle alluma aussi la télé dans le but de trouver une distraction masquant la plupart de ses tracas. Cependant, il était clair que le supernaturel était très en mode dans les fictions d'aujourd'hui. Ça la désespéra au plus haut point. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un moment. Uniquement pour avoir des scènes de meurtres en images. Alors, elle les rouvrit.

« Bon, d'accord. Autant guérir le mal par le mal. », dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle se leva à nouveau, chercha dans la cuisine de quoi grignoter et retourna dans s'asseoir dans le canapé munie de paquets de chips et de cookies. Elle sortit une feuille de son sac et commença à écrire.

_Sorcellerie, vampirisme et autres créatures mythiques._

* * *

Caroline tomba une énième fois sur la messagerie. Elle n'avait cessé de joindre sa dite-meilleure amie à la sortie des cours. Elle fit une mine outrée avant de raccrocher et de lancer son téléphone sur la table de Mystic Grill. Caroline ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de Bonnie. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce qui l'énervait réellement était que qu'elle ne permettait pas de l'aider, refusait même de lui en parler. Quelle sorte d'amie était-elle ? Et quelle sorte d'amie pensait qu'elle était ? Bonnie et Elena avaient une grande complicité toutes les deux, laissant bien souvent Caroline à l'écart. Cependant, de ce trio il ne restait hélas qu'elles deux. Et il était certain qu'elles ne se serraient pas les coudes comme elles étaient supposées le faire.

« Et le diplôme de la meilleure amie est décerné à, roulements de tambours, Bonnie Bennett ! Applaudissement ! », lança Caroline à haute voix d'un ton amer.

Elle fit signe à un des serveurs de lui apporter un autre thé glacé et se renfrogna, le dos courbé et la tête pratiquement rentré entre les épaules. Toute manque de classe pour finir son premier soda à la paille. Elle était désespérée, avait la mauvaise sensation d'une rentrée des classes totalement ratée; ce qui était le cas. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours imaginé cette dernière année comme festive et joviale. Mais bien évidement, dans cette parfaite année, Elena était présente, Bonnie également et moins étrange ni fuyarde. Caroline avait réussi à l'apercevoir et lui dire deux trois mots rapide dans la journée mais avait plutôt eu l'impression de parler à une étrangère si ce n'était pas juste un zombie :

_« Bonnie ! », interpella-t-elle lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger à son casier._

_Elle se retourna pour faire face à une Caroline pétillante et, au vue de son immense et beau sourire, visiblement ravi d'être de retour au lycée. La jolie blonde se hâta pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. La journée va être longue, pensa-t-elle._

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Super bien. Et toi ? »_

_« J'ai passé la plupart des vacances avec mon père, alors c'était pas extra, mais ça va quand même. Je suis rentrée il y a plus d'une semaine déjà. J'ai essayé de te joindre et je suis même passée chez toi, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de tes nouvelles. »_

_« Oh, euh j'étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps. »_

_« Occupée à quoi ? »_

_« Pas grand chose. On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux. J'ai un cours qui commence dans moins de cinq minutes. »_

_« D'accord ! », sourit Caroline, « On se rejoint au gymnase. »_

_« A propos », grimaça Bonnie, « j'arrête le cheerleading. »_

_Le visage de la jolie blonde se décomposa presque lorsqu'il passa de la joie à l'incompréhension et tristesse._

_« Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? » Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps : « C'est à cause d'Elena, hein ? », peina-t-elle à dire. « Je me suis aussi demandée si c'était correct de continuer. C'est vrai que c'était notre truc à toutes les trois, mais je pense que poursuivre nous permettrait de nous vider l'esprit. »_

_Bonnie ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette conversation et elle fut surprise de sentir des sanglots au fond de sa gorge tout comme ces larmes qui souhaitant se libérer lui piquaient les yeux. _

_« Ça ne me videra pas la tête. », dit-elle après un gênant silence, avec des trémolos dans la voix._

_« Je ne veux pas arrêter, moi. »_

_« Je ne t'ai jamais dit de le faire. »_

_« Non, mais je reste la fille sans coeur qui s'amuse alors que sa meilleure amie est morte. »_

_« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu continues de vivre, tout simplement. T'es la fille forte, capitaine des cheerleaders qui réussira tout ce qu'elle entreprendra dans sa vie. »_

_« Et qu'en est-il de toi ? », demanda Caroline en attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. « Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Je t'ai déjà dis que j'allais bien. Juste, pas assez pour reprendre des activités extra-scolaires où il faut sourire constamment. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la place ? Quand est-ce qu'on se verra ? »_

_« On se voit tout le temps, Caro. »_

_« Pas quand tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à m'éviter. »_

_« Je ne - »_

_« Si. Et ça me fait de la peine parce que je suis là pour toi. Je veux et je peux t'aider. »_

_Non, tu ne peux pas._

_« Je dois aller en cours... »_

_« Tu vois, t'évites encore. »_

_« J'ai un cours qui commence maintenant même ! On se parle ce soir. Promis. »_

_Bonnie lui fit une étreinte et reprit son chemin._

Voilà où en était leur amitié aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elles étaient seules à faire face à cette année qui s'annonçait rude; encore. Caroline mordilla sa lèvre. Elle était nerveuse. Et elle se sentait tellement seule. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être du jour au lendemain si seule au monde, elle qui était d'habitude si entourée, heureuse et vivante. C'était incroyable. Atroce à vivre.

La dernière fois que Caroline s'était sentie aussi seule, c'était la fois où ses parents étaient entrés tous les deux dans sa chambre, le visage à la fois sérieux, compatissant et un rien – faussement – souriant pour lui apprendre qu'ils avaient engagé une procédure de divorce. Cependant, une soirée pyjama chez Elena avec Bonnie avait suffit pour la rassurer : Non, elle n'était pas seule au monde. Ce soir cependant, assise avec elle-même pour compagnie au Grill un soir en pleine semaine, c'était différent. Et pathétique, selon son avis.

« Je suis totalement seule... », déclara-t-elle lorsqu'au même moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur un mystérieux mais très bel homme, assis, lui aussi, seul à une table voisine.

Étrangement – ou pas, l'homme l'observait également de ses yeux étonnamment bleus, et lui fit un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Elle lui sourit en retour. Hum, finalement peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si seule que ça. Pas encore.

* * *

**Hello! C'est un petit chapitre, je sais. J'hésitais justement à écrire la suite dans ce chapitre ou faire totalement un autre. Finalement, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais on va dire que ça place le contexte. J'hésitais aussi à m'engager dans une voie "Daroline"... Je vais tenter ma chance même si je ne suis pas une pro. Toutes ces hésitations ont - en parti - retardé la mise à jour, j'en suis désolée. A bientôt. :)**


	3. So that I always will remember

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews envoyées, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'y répondrais ultérieurement, lorsque j'aurais un peu plus de temps. Cette fois-ci, je ne vous ferais pas attendre, voici un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Tout était beau et parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Approximativement. D'un œil lointain.

Bonnie avait trouvé le courage et le temps de reconstruire et de garder l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Caroline dans une époque qui lui paraît vieille de plusieurs siècles. Elle avait aussi trouvé la force de redevenir, en apparence, la fille ordinaire qu'elle était encore l'an dernier, ainsi que de construire une amitié avec Jeremy. Bien évidemment, elle s'était parfaitement rendu compte que Jeremy avait l'espoir de voir leur relation devenir plus qu'amicale, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Non, car ce qui la préoccupait en cet instant même était que la personne que sa meilleure amie voulait à tout prix lui présenter n'était qu'autre que Damon. Damon Salvatore et son sourire aguicheur se tenait face à elle. Cette fois-ci elle ne rêvait pas, non. En ce samedi soir, le Mystic Grill était bondé de monde et parmi ce monde se trouvait Damon Salvatore. À quelques centimètres d'elle. Et il l'a souriait. De la même manière que l'image qu'elle avait de lui dans ses cauchemars.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle avait peur pour elle et en même temps pour Caroline. De la même façon qu'elle s'inquiétait pour chaque personne dans la pièce aussi. Chaque personne dans la ville. Un vampire en ville, qui se tenait face à elle, qui la connaissait parfaitement bien, même mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même et qui se tenait aux côtés de sa délurée de meilleure amie. C'était là un parfait cauchemar. Bonnie essaya de contrôler les battements fous de cœur sachant bien que c'était totalement impossible et en même temps, elle en profita pour se demander s'il avait déjà tué depuis qu'il était à Mystic Falls. Dans sa ville natale. En jetant un regard rapide vers Caroline qui était, à ce propos, sourire aux lèvres, la sorcière prit peur à nouveau en se disant que si ça se trouvait, elle l'aidait probablement à se débarrasser des corps; comme elle le faisait l'été dernier.

Bonnie fut à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil lorsque Damon tendit une main vers elle.

« Damon, enchanté. Caroline m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est un plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer. »

Son retour n'aurait pas dû lui paraitre surprenant. Dans les histoires, les psychopathes reviennent toujours. D'abord, ils s'installent dans ta tête, ensuite ils se présentent en personne, le jour où tu t'y attends le moins. Maintenant, voilà qu'elle se devait de lui serrer la main si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Caroline ou aucunes suspicions particulières.

En le touchant à nouveau, Bonnie la sorcière pensait recevoir de très mauvaises visions comme la mort ou le néant ou quelque chose qui lui ferait penser à l'enfer mais non, rien de tout cela. À vrai dire, ce contact déplut uniquement à son cerveau. Son corps ne sembla pas se rappeler de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré par sa faute parce qu'il appréciait cet acte. Pas de répugnance. Rien de tout ça. Mais malgré les nombreux évanouissements et autres pertes de mémoire, son cerveau n'oubliait pas. Alors, Bonnie ajouta une colère effroyable à son angoisse, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

« Enchantée. »

Ils s'étaient installés tous les trois à une table, buvant une boisson fraiche et se partageant un cheese cake. Et tout était parfait... aux yeux de Caroline. Et probablement à ceux de Damon aussi. Bonnie n'enregistra rien de ce que Caroline racontait. Pourtant, elle était vraiment intéressée de savoir comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans les bras de Damon Salvatore – même si, ce n'était pas la chose la plus compliqué au monde, surtout lorsqu'on n'était aussi jolie qu'elle – mais alarmée, elle voulait tout savoir. Néanmoins, ses émotions prenaient le dessus, les nerfs à vifs, elle était dans l'incapacité de se concentrer. Elle aurait voulu prendre Caroline par la main et lui crier de s'enfuir avec elle. Mais quel non sens.

La chose la plus insensée était qu'elle est restée la soirée entière assise à ses côtés sans trahir quoique ce soit, être la parfaite meilleure amie. A la fin, une fois qu'ils seraient partis, elle appellerait son amie pour lui dire que c'est un homme très beau et vraiment charmant, qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser passer sa chance et qu'elle espérait que tout irait pour le mieux entre eux. Parce que quoi dire d'autre ? En tout cas, c'est ce que Caroline s'attendrait à entendre. Il était indéniable que Damon est beau, drôle et quelqu'un d'intéressant, contrairement à tout ces abrutis qui lui avaient par le passé brisé le cœur. Et peut-être qu'un jour Damon le ferait aussi, mais pour l'instant, Caroline n'y pensait pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à plonger son regard dans ces yeux si bleus que s'en était renversant.

* * *

Sur le point de faire entrer la clé dans la serrure de la porte, Bonnie sentit une brise passer près d'elle. Elle sursauta quand la voix de Damon raisonna au creux de ses oreilles.

« Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hésita à se retourner, gardant sa tête penchée à la vue de ses mains tremblantes, mais finit par le faire tout de même.

« Surprenante. Très longue. »

Il sourit.

« Il a fallu que tu choisisses ma meilleure amie. Vraiment ? »

« Oh, il y a de nombreux inconvénients dans ce choix. Elle parle trop, et avec cette voix criarde insupportable. Puis elle est si superficielle ! Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez elle, le fait qu'elle soit tout ton contraire et pourtant ta semblable. Ça me permet de t'oublier et en même temps d'avoir une partie de toi à mes côtés. », ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, levant sa main pour caresser sa joue. Mais elle recula au point de cogner son dos contre la porte.

Face à cette réaction, Damon fit une fausse moue. Puis Bonnie fronça ses sourcils.

« Me faire du mal ne t'as pas suffit, tu veux aussi en faire à mes proches. »

« Je ne veux du mal à personne, Bonbon. Enfin, d'accord, à certaines personnes. Mais tu n'en fais pas parti. Tu n'as pas avoir aussi peur. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. »

Et en une seconde, il n'était plus là. Bonnie en sursauta. Elle était soulagée de le voir à nouveau loin d'elle mais avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tant de choses à lui dire, comme par exemple de s'éloigner de sa copine, de ne pas la toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, et surtout de ne pas s'abreuver de son sang.

* * *

Bonnie ne rentra pas chez elle. Elle se sentait encore moins en sureté maintenant qu'elle savait Damon en ville. Alors, elle frappa à la porte des Gilbert.

C'était sur un simple coup de tête, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là – en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait – et malgré tout, elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la porte.

Jeremy ne tarda pas et fut étonné de la venue de Bonnie. En deux semaines, elle n'était jamais venue jusqu'ici. A vrai dire, depuis l'accident de voiture. C'était étrange de la voir là, sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle paraissait chétive et effrayée. Comme un enfant qui se réveillant dans la nuit par un cauchemar aurait accouru jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents.

« Bonnie ? Tu vas bien ? », s'inquiéta Jeremy.

Et cette dernière répondit à la question simplement en l'embrassant de façon maladroite et désespérée.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », demanda-t-il une fois le baiser rompu.

Très bonne question. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule ? Qu'elle avait besoin de protection mais aussi beaucoup d'affection ? Qu'elle vivait dans l'angoisse, et que peut-être qu'embrasser le petit frère de sa meilleure amie décédée arrangerait un peu les choses ? Non, Bonnie ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela. Alors, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de mentir.

« Je n'ai pas arrêter d'y penser cette semaine. On s'est souvent vu ces deux dernières semaines et je me disais que, qu'on pourrait être plus qu'amis. Essayer, du moins. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux », sourit-il.

Jeremy se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et alors qu'ils partageaient un baiser, Bonnie s'en voulut de jouer avec les sentiments de ce garçon. Terriblement.

* * *

« Comment est-ce que tu peux sortir avec Jeremy Gilbert ? », s'étonna Caroline avant de finir d'un coup de cuillère sa gelée.

Le lundi suivant, elles étaient toutes deux installées à la cafeteria du lycée et faisaient comme à peu près tout le monde : raconter les derniers ragots. Cette fois-ci, celui du jour concernait Bonnie, et Caroline n'était pas du tout ravie.

« Je l'aime bien. Et puis, je suis plutôt triste pour lui. », confessa Bonnie d'une fine voix.

« Oui, comme tu aimes un animal de compagnie. Contente toi de lui caresser la tête et passe autre chose. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est triste pour quelqu'un qu'on se doit de sortir avec. Tu te rends compte de l'anarchie dans laquelle on vivrait si c'était le cas, Bonnie ? Mais si tu te sens vraiment de faire de la charité, pourquoi ne pas plutôt sortir avec Tyler Lockwood ? Il veut sortir avec toi depuis l'élémentaire ! »

« Ne sois pas aussi méchante. Je t'ai dis que je l'aimais bien. »

Caroline haussa des épaules. « N'empêche que c'est totalement bizarre. Je sors avec un canon ayant la vingtaine, tu sors avec un junior. » Elle grimaça et leva ses paumes de mains en faisant semblant de soupeser le poids de quelque chose.

_Tu sors avec un vampire, je sors avec un humain_, pensa Bonnie.

« Fais quand même attention avec Damon, d'accord ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Fais juste attention. »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dis de faire attention avant... Ne m'aurais-tu pas cachée le fait que tu sois finalement devenue médium comme l'étais ta grand-mère, par hasard ? », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? N-non ! Je veux juste dire … Il pourrait prétendre être quelque chose – quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Être gentil et finalement ne pas l'être. »

Voilà qu'elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Ces allusions qui n'étaient que des plaisanteries à l'époque étaient dorénavant bien vraies; à son plus grand désespoir. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore, elle tenait une bouteille de bière vide à Elena pour lui lire son avenir... Il était certain qu'elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

_« Cette année sera absolument géniale ! », lui avait-elle prédit._

« Bien... merci de ton conseil », répondit Caroline d'un air intriguée. « Je prends note. Mais tu ne l'a pas apprécié l'autre soir ? Je le trouve adorable. Et tu as vu ses yeux ? »

Une fois rassurée en voyant sa meilleure amie lui sourire et hocher positivement de la tête, Caroline se leva et emporta son plateau. Bonnie fit de même. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter toute l'histoire. Mais comment être cru lorsque ça implique des choses improbables ? Si elle lui disait de ne pas sortir avec lui, elle souhaiterait des explications. Bonnie ne pouvait pas lui en donner. Impossible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours cet après-midi ? », demanda la jeune blonde une fois hors du cafeteria.

« Histoire. »

« Oh, avec Monsieur Saltzman ! Je l'ai déjà vu passer dans les couloirs et même plusieurs fois au Grill. Il est canon ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je trouve surtout qu'il est bien plus âgé que nous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude, Bonnie ! » Caroline leva les yeux au plafond. « De toute façon, je dis juste qu'il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas. A la place un vieux à deux doigts de la retraire, ou plutôt de la mort, se tue à nous enseigner la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Barbant ! »

« Et ton après-midi ? »

« Espagnol. »

« J'espère qu'à la fin du semestre tu seras capable de dire autre chose que _muy caliente_ ! »

« Hé ! Je sais dire plein de choses en espagnol ! »

« Bien sur. Si tu le dis », ria Bonnie. « Je vais à mon casier chercher mes affaires. Je n'ai pas cessée d'être en retard à mes cours depuis la rentrée. Il faudrait que je fasse en sorte que ça ne dure pas », gémit-elle.

« D'accord. On s'appelle ce soir. »

« Pas de problème. »

« A moins que tu sois avec ton Jeremy... »

«Au revoir, Caroline ! »

* * *

« Bonjour à tous. Prenez place, le cours va commencer. »

Alaric Saltzman venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle et les élèves présents s'empressèrent alors de s'installer. Bonnie était à l'heure, chose que le professeur ne remarqua pas forcément, mais elle n'était pourtant pas peu fière. Elle sortit sa trousse de son sac et ouvrit son cahier.

« Avant de continuer notre chapitre, je vais d'abord vous remettre vos dissertations. Globalement, ce n'est pas mal, assez intéressant. Certains ont préféré ne pas se risquer à sortir du domaine de l'histoire des États-Unis ou de l'Europe, d'autres au contraire se sont lancés dans l'histoire de leur passe-temps favoris comme la musique, le cinéma ou même le roller derby. Pas mal. Quoique, il y a pour la plupart des lacunes dans la méthodologie d'une dissertation correcte. On verra ça ensemble la semaine prochaine. Je vous rend les copies rapidement. Ne nous attardons pas la dessus. »

Quand Monsieur Saltzman nomma le nom de Bonnie pour lui rendre la copie et qu'elle répondit à l'appel, il posa longuement son regard sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et n'en fut pas alarmée jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin du cours, le professeur demande à la voir un cours instant, tout comme à nouveau sa dissertation.

Il posa un doigt et tapota sur le mot _vampirisme_ qui était écrit en lettres capitales et en gras au haut de la page.

« Comment ce sujet t'es venue ? T'es une passionnée ? »

« Non. Je regardais juste la télé. Il y a toujours ces histoires stupides sur les vampires et loups-garous. Je n'avais pas du tout d'idée pour la disserte et le délai approchait alors j'ai fais des recherches là-dessus. Vous voyez, _Twilight_, _Charmed_, _Moonlight_... ».

« Je vois. Je me disais. » Il réfléchit un instant, puis reprit. « Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter ton devoir pour un projet personnel ? »

« Un projet personnel ? Vous êtes un de ces fous croyant à l'existence des vampires ? », se moqua Bonnie.

« Réponds-moi simplement par oui ou par non. »

« Monsieur Saltzman, les vampires n'existent pas », déclara-t-elle les yeux droits dans les siens en ramassant la copie avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

À la sortie du lycée, Bonnie jeta les feuilles dans la première poubelle qu'elle trouva. Ce stupide défouloir ne valait pas cette excellente note. Surtout que Bonnie souffrait encore. On dit qu'il faut guérir le mal par le mal, mais quel est le remède lorsque la douleur persiste ?

* * *

Bonnie avait trouvé préférable de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se recroqueviller sur elle-même et sous la couette. Elle était restée ainsi depuis son retour du lycée et refusait chaque appel de Caroline, ignorait chaque message de Jeremy. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû écrire ce devoir, pas sur ce sujet, même si elle savait qu'elle passerait pour une folle. Ce dont elle n'avait pas pensé avant de s'y mettre, c'était qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur un fervent croyant à ce genre de mythe. Ce qui était malencontreusement arrivé. Peut-être même avait-il une croix en bois dans sa voiture pour les cas d'urgence, peut-être en savait-il plus et c'était plutôt de la verveine qu'il gardait sur lui. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais aller à son cours, le regarder en sachant qu'il y croit. Croire était déjà une grande chose. Et peut-être même qu'il ne faisait pas qu'y croire, peut-être qu'il avait déjà vu un ou plusieurs vampires. Après tout, elle aussi, elle en avait bien vu un, et il était bel et bien réel.

On frappa à sa porte d'entrée et elle laissa courir. Cependant, les coups étaient persistants. N'avaient pas l'air de vouloir cesser. Alors Bonnie soupira et se leva de son lit. Elle était plutôt dans un piteux état, bien trop pour recevoir quelqu'un. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux avec un élastique trouvé sur la table de chevet et remonta la fermeture de son gilet. Elle descendit ensuite les marches d'escaliers et continua ses pas jusqu'à la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais ne la tourna pas. Finalement, elle recula d'un pas et attendit. La sorcière avait une mauvaise sensation. Les coups raisonnèrent encore.

C'était Damon. Elle en était certaine. Un aussi mauvais pressentiment, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

« Bonnie. T'as conscience que je sais que tu te trouves derrière la porte ? », s'écria Damon de l'autre coté.

Bien sur. Son odeur, son cœur, sa respiration et son sang la trahissaient. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

« Parler. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je parler avec toi ? »

« Parce que savoir que je rêve d'arracher la tête de Jeremy Gilbert t'intéresserait sans doute. »

Bonnie ouvrit la porte en deux trois mouvements. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'étonnement et aussi fortement par la peur.

« Comment est-ce que tu le connais ? Pourquoi... »

« Mais bonsoir à toi pareillement, Bonbon. Et pour information, je sais tout de toi... et tu as aussi une vraie pipelette pour amie. », ajouta-t-il en roulant ses yeux. « Un gamin ? Vraiment ? Une fille aussi jolie que toi se rabaisse à ça ? »

« Je préfère me rabaisser à un humain plutôt qu'à un monstre sanguinaire. »

« Je n'ai pas été parfait. Même très loin. Mais tu m'as aimé. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

« L'important est qu'aujourd'hui je te déteste du plus profond de mes entrailles. »

« Et combien est-ce que tu aimes cet orphelin de Jeremy ? »

« Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. », clama-t-elle avec fermeté.

« Tu es à croquer lorsque tu t'énerves. », sourit-il. «Le sous-entendu n'était pas volontaire ».

« Je le pense vraiment, Damon. »

« Tu vas me jeter un sort dans le cas contraire ? »

« Damon... » Bonnie soupira. Elle était épuisée de vivre dans l'angoisse, épuiser de voir que son cauchemar n'avait toujours pas de fin. « Il n'a plus personne. Excepté son oncle, je dois probablement être la dernière personne qui lui reste. »

« Il ne manquera à personne, alors. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te plait dans le fait d'être cruel ? Pourquoi t'acharner sur moi comme ça ? Dis-moi. » Bonnie commença à pleurer. « Tu m'avais laissé. T'avais accepter de me laisser, Damon. »

« C'était avant de me rendre compte que j'avais besoin de toi. Pas ton sang ni ta magie. Mais juste toi, Bonnie Bennett. »

« … Et pourtant, tu pourrais tuer tous les hommes de la Terre, il n'y aurait aucune chance que je retourne avec toi. »

« Je vais tout de même tenter rien qu'une petite chance. Au cas où. »

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui répondre, mais posa une toute autre question – même si le sujet était le même :

« Est-ce que tu as déjà tuer depuis que tu es ici ? »

Damon ne put réprimer un sourire mesquin. Ce qui agaça Bonnie. « Je vole dans les banques de sang, maintenant. C'est moins galère que d'enterrer des corps. »

La jeune fille eu un haut-le-cœur rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase. Des tas d'images lui parvinrent en tête.

_« Si tu n'as plus de force dans les bras, lâche la pelle, Bonnie ! T'es complètement inutile. », s'énerva Damon alors qu'il usait de toute sa force surhumaine pour se dépêcher de creuser un trou suffisamment profond. « Je crois que c'est bon. Apporte le corps. »_

_Ce fut avec la vue floutée par ses grosses larmes que Bonnie, le dos courbé et les jambes pliés, hissa comme elle le put le cadavre de celle qu'était quelques heures encore la sympathique Jenna._

_Une fois mort, il n'y a plus d'expressions. Pas de sourires ou autres. On est juste … mort._

« Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Jeremy », répéta Bonnie. « Je te l'interdis. »

Damon ne répondit pas. Il rangea juste ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Et concernant Caroline. Je l'évite constamment ces derniers temps, mais je mourais si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Je sais que tu ne m'écouterais pas si je te demandais de la quitter, mais je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal. Pas de morsure. Rien. Montre-toi humain, gentil, aimable et attentionné. Toujours. Et jamais ton autre facette. »

Silencieux, Damon la regarda un moment dans une confusion totale avant de finalement répondre.

« Débarrasse-toi de ce Gilbert. »

* * *

L'appartement d'Alaric était dans un piteux état. Exactement à son image. Dans un grand désordre. Des boites de pizzas et de traiteurs s'entassaient sur la table basse et des bouteilles vides de bières et d'alcools plus forts datant de plusieurs jours trainaient au pied du canapé. Cependant, il y avait des chances que ce comportement change. En effet, Alaric avait repris place sur son bureau, ainsi que le dossier de l'affaire qu'il avait préféré mené de son côté, sans la police. Le devoir de cette jeune fille lui avait redonné espoir. Il n'était pas juste basé sur des _on dit_, même s'il y avait un paragraphe dédié à la culture pop. C'était précis, morbide, triste, horrifique, mais aussi incroyable que ça pouvait être, ça pouvait se laisser croire. L'intuition qu'il avait eu un soir d'ivresse pouvait être la bonne. Peut-être. Uniquement si on prenait en compte l'existence de créatures surnaturelles.

Et puis, le médecin légiste avait déclaré que le corps de Jenna avait été vidé de son sang. Un animal ne pourrait pas planter une seule fois ses crocs et boire le sang sans arracher quoique soit d'autre. Et il ne pourrait pas non plus prendre soin de l'enterrer à des kilomètres du lieu où elle se trouvait au départ. Un humain était derrière tout ça, mais pas _juste _un humain. Plus que ça.

Lors de ses années universitaires, il avait fréquenté une fille, Isobel, qui croyait dur comme fer à l'existence des vampires. Elle avait toute une théorie là-dessus, des tas de recherches, des années de recherches commencé depuis le lycée. Aujourd'hui, Alaric n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue, ni si elle avait fait la rencontre d'un vampire – son plus grand rêve – mais il y avait repensé. Alors, l'autre soir sans doute était-ce le désespoir, le deuil ou simplement l'alcool qui lui avait fait repensé à ces histoires d'horreur et fabriqué cette idée dans la tête. Mais aujourd'hui, il était parfaitement sobre et avait relu le devoir de Bonnie Bennett plus de trois ou quatre fois.

Alaric prit le téléphone fixe qu'il avait à ses côtés et composa un numéro. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la voix d'une femme se fit entendre.

« Allo ? »

« Vanessa ? Bonsoir. C'est Alaric Saltzman. Désolé d'appeler aussi tard, mais je voudrais te faire part de quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser le département du folklore de l'université de Duke. Ça concerne le vampirisme et la sorcellerie. Une de mes élèves l'a écrit. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais ce n'est définitivement pas de _Twilight_ qu'elle a sorti ça. J'ai photocopié son devoir avant de le lui rendre, au cas où. »

« D'accord. Faxe-moi tout ça. Je lirais demain matin. »

« Je le fais tout de suite. Merci. Bye. »


	4. Frozen in time

**Chapitre 4.**

Bonnie et Jeremy passaient le plus clair de leurs soirées au Mystic Grill. Ils discutaient autour d'un cocktail ou bien Jeremy apprenait à Bonnie à jouer au billard. Les menaces de Damon n'avaient en rien terni leur relation. Bonnie ne s'interdisait pas de l'embrasser en public si l'envie le lui prenait; même si, il était vrai qu'elle avait eu une certaine réticence au départ. Elle avait toujours cette impression qu'Elena, de son vivant, lui en aurait voulu et Bonnie ne voulait pas avoir cette mauvaise sensation. Bien de choses la rongeaient déjà, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Mais finalement, peu importait, elle avait fini par céder. Être avec Jeremy n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, ça lui permettait d'oublier ses ennuis un court instant. C'était comme l'effet de revoir l'image de cette fille rougissant et esquissant un sourire intimidé à chaque compliment, comme chaque niaiserie. Elle était de nouveau la Bonnie d'autrefois, et elle était ravie de l'avoir retrouvée.

Ce soir-là, Bonnie désirait rester au Grill encore un peu. Elle avait alors encouragé Jeremy à rentrer chez lui et à ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle rentrerait un peu plus tard. Rester le plus longtemps possible dehors était préférable à la déprime une fois seule à la maison. Il y avait déjà plus grand monde dans la salle. C'était un vendredi soir aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Le Grill fermerait dans une heure, peut-être moins pour cette fois. Bonnie qui se trouvait initialement au fond de la pièce s'approcha du bar pour discuter avec son ami d'enfance Matt Donovan. Il travaillait au Mystic Grill depuis le début de l'été dernier. Sa mère ne s'était toujours pas décidée à revenir dans leur domicile et sa soeur était également depuis peu hors de la ville à terme indéterminé. Matt n'avait pas d'autres choix que de travailler, et c'était ici. Bonnie le salua et lui proposa son aide, aide qu'il refusa bien évidemment. Ce que Bonnie appréciait le plus chez lui c'était sa gentillesse. Elle aimait souvent dire à Elena que c'était un ange. Sa tête blonde et sa douceur lui donnaient, selon Bonnie, l'apparence d'être un ange. C'était probablement cette allusion répétitive qui avait fait ouvrir les yeux à sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient formé un couple pendant plusieurs années, en tout cas. Uniquement la mort les avaient séparé.

Bonnie fit une moue. « T'es sur ? Ça te permettrait de rentrer plus tôt. »

« C'est peut-être ça le problème. Je ne veux pas rentrer avec pour seule compagnie ma solitude. »

« On pourrait passer le reste de la soirée ensemble si tu veux ? Devant un film et des bonbons qu'on mangerait jusqu'à se rendre malade ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Tentant. Mais une autre fois. Je vais sûrement m'écrouler de sommeil en rentrant, de toute façon. »

« D'accord », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à m'aider », soupira Matt, « débarrasse les tables inoccupées pendant que je préviens les clients qu'on ne va pas tarder à fermer... Surtout celui qui est à deux doigts de s'écrouler de sa chaise », ajouta-t-il en observant l'homme d'un mauvais oeil.

Bonnie suivit son regard, puis fronça ses sourcils. « On... On dirait que c'est mon prof d'histoire. »

« Hum... A mon avis, ce n'est pas un très bon modèle pour ses élèves. »

Matt quitta Bonnie pour se diriger en direction de la table où se trouvait effectivement Alaric Saltzman, dans un terrible état. Le serveur écarta le verre à demi plein qui se trouvait non loin de lui et lui conseilla de partir. « Je vous appelle un taxi ? »

Alaric leva ses yeux rougeâtres vers Matt, et lui fit pour unique réponse un signe de main pour s'en aller. Puis finalement il exprima un soupir.

« Encore un verre... », supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque en reprenant le verre d'alcool dans sa main.

Matt hocha négativement de la tête. Alaric lâcha le verre et reposa sa main sur la table. Il se leva ensuite, déposa quelques billets et se tourna vers la sortie sans un regard pour le serveur. Ce dernier le regarda marcher plus ou moins en équilibre. Pas tout à fait.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas reprendre la route ?! », s'exclama-t-il sous l'étonnement.

Il était plus sûr d'appeler un taxi. Matt ne voulait la mort de personne sur sa conscience.

« Matt. J'ai fini. Je vais rentrer », fit Bonnie. « Mais je n'oublie pas notre soirée prévue ».

Le téléphone à la main, Matt marqua un temps avant de faire un au revoir de l'autre main à Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie marcha dans le parking jusqu'à sa voiture tout en faisant tinter ses clés. A mi-chemin, elle aperçut la silhouette de ce qu'elle reconnu avec un certain temps être celui de son professeur d'histoire. Il titubait encore, probablement à la recherche de sa voiture. Ce fut d'un pas hésitant que la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui.

« Monsieur Saltzman ? », l'interpela-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à elle, Bonnie lui tapota l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne en sa direction. Il s'adossa à la voiture près de laquelle il était et porta son regard livide et perplexe sur elle.

« Je ne retrouve pas ma voiture », expliqua-t-il en lui montrant ses clés.

Bonnie pinça ses lèvres. Elle était gênée de se trouver dans une situation si étrange.

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez conduire dans l'état que vous êtes. Retournez à l'intérieur, on appellera un taxi pour vous. »

« Non. Inutile. Ma voiture a disparu. Je devrais marcher. »

« … Je ne suis pas garée très loin. Je peux vous déposer. Ça serait plus sûr. »

« Tu es Bonnie, c'est bien ça ? »

Bonnie fut étonnée de cette question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se rappelle d'elle, et certainement pas étant ivre. Remarque, elle lui avait rendu toute une théorie sur l'existence de créatures surnaturelles, un devoir atypique et marquant. Bonnie sentit qu'elle allait encore le regretter. Elle soupira et hocha la tête pour lui confirmer son identité. Alaric soupira aussi avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

« Je suis fatigué », avoua-t-il.

« Si vous m'indiquez la rue où vous vous vivez je pourrais vous ramenez et vous retrouverez votre lit. »

« Non. Je veux dire, je suis fatigué de chercher et encore chercher des réponses. J'en aurais jamais. »

Bonnie ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle se dit que tout était dû à l'alcool. Comment pouvait-on se mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux vu. Certes, il était très souvent au bar, mais un peu comme la plupart des habitants de Mystic Falls; il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ni d'autre endroit ou aller. Bonnie fut peinée de le voir ainsi. Il était bien loin de l'image intellect qu'il avait au lycée.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il ne l'a suivit pas sur l'instant, mais après quelques pas, lorsque Bonnie se tourna derrière elle, il se décolla de la voiture et marcha de son mieux. Malgré tout, il trébucha peu de pas plus loin. L'élève se rua jusqu'à lui.

« Mon Dieu ! », souffla-t-elle, « Monsieur Saltzman, vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fais mal ?! »

« Il faut bien plus qu'une chute pour me faire mal, Bonnie. », répondit-il avec presque un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Bonnie l'aida à se relever.

« Par contre, une morsure peut changer toute une vie. », ajouta-t-il.

«Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le corps de Bonnie se tendit, même s'il semblait également vouloir trembler. _Une morsure ?_ Elle le regarda, confuse, droit dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre la signification de ses propos. Une seule signification possible raisonnait dans sa tête mais elle l'évita, car c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Il y avait cette fille à la fac qui croyait que ces gens morts de morsures d'animaux sauvages auraient en fait eu affaire à des vampires. Cette fille était folle alliée. »

Bonnie acquiesça pendant que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et vite.

« Ces derniers temps j'y pense souvent. Tu y crois aussi Bonnie ? »

Elle resta muette.

« Bonnie ? »

« Vous êtes ivre. Allez, je vous ramène avant que ne vous vous écrouliez d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Bonnie », insista encore Alaric.

« Ce ne sont que des histoires », répondit-elle d'une voix étrange, un mélange de peur et de fausse assurance.

« Probablement. », conclut-il avant de reprendre la marche.

Une fois dans la voiture. Bonnie ne la démarra pas tout de suite. En fait, elle resta statique, à attendre quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, ni pourquoi. Alaric avait les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre la vitre de la portière. S'il s'était endormi, il serait problématique pour le ramener jusque chez lui. Ceci était une mauvaise idée, elle aurait dû demander de l'aide ou lui appeler un taxi. Maintenant il était trop tard, elle se retrouvait avec un ivrogne sur le dos. Un ivrogne assoupi, de deux fois son poids et deux fois sa taille s'avérant être avant tout son professeur. Elle souffla, puis porta son regard droit devant elle, face à la nuit noire et éclairée de quelques lampadaires. Le parking se vidait peu à peu à mesure que le bar s'apprêtait à fermer. _Se vider comme un corps de son sang par un vampire affamé._

« … Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret ? J'y crois. Ils – Ces créatures de la nuit qu'on ne voit jamais mais qu'on craint pourtant rien qu'à l'entente de suppositions et d'histoires d'horreur... Ils existent. Ils tuent les humains ou se prennent d'affection pour eux... pour les détruire ensuite jusqu'à la moelle. Comme des jouets. Qu'ils aiment casser. »

Le visage de Bonnie se couvrit peu à peu de larmes. Elle les effaça furtivement et fit démarrer la voiture. Elle n'osa pas se tourner pour voir si Alaric dormait toujours. En tout cas, il ne répondit pas. A l'approche d'une intersection, elle le scruta finalement. Il avait les yeux ouverts. Son coeur se serra.

« Alors ? »

« Gauche. »

* * *

En sortant de la voiture, Alaric ne manqua pas encore de tomber. Enfin, presque. Bonnie décida qu'il était plus prudent qu'elle descende et s'assure qu'il rentre bien à destination. Même si, c'était une chose qu'elle savait qu'elle regrettait aussi par la suite. Elle avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans la vie de son professeur, et c'était une sensation horrible. Comment devrait-elle réagir en classe ? Voir son professeur dans une situation chaotique, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier. Se livrer à propos de l'existence des vampires, encore moins. Avec un peu de chance, au réveil tout sera oublié. Hélas pas pour elle.

Il monta les escaliers de l'immeuble avec peine, mais rata une marche qu'une seule fois, et il tenait heureusement la rampe. Cependant, mettre la clé dans la serrure était une tâche plus difficile. Sa tête tournait sans doute dans tous les sens; rien d'étonnant. Bonnie prit les clés dans ses mains et ouvrit la porte pour lui. Il entra et elle resta sur le seuil de la porte. _Je suis certaine que c'est illégal_, se disait-elle.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait déjà entrevoir l'appartement désordonné d'Alaric. Néanmoins, elle ne porta aucun jugement. Après une fin de soirée pareille, c'était normal car dépassé: elle avait vu le pire.

Alaric s'affala sur son canapé et ferma instantanément les yeux.

« Passez une bonne nuit, Monsieur », fit Bonnie.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait déjà oublié sa présence. Alaric se releva afin de s'assoir plus convenablement.

« Je te remercie. »

Bonnie sourit et avança d'un pas pour atteindre la portière et refermer la porte. Sur le point d'être entre-fermée, elle l'entendit lui dire :

« Tu as pleuré tout à l'heure ? »

« Comment ? », répondit-elle en rouvrant la porte en bois.

« Tu as parlé de créatures et de jouets... ensuite tu as versé quelques larmes. »

Bonnie resta silencieuse. Elle ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Alaric. « Tu as déjà côtoyé des vampires ? »

« J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires différentes sur eux mais je n'en ai jamais vu, non ». Elle hocha négativement sa tête.

« Alors comment peux-tu dire qu'ils ... »

Alaric ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était complétement confus.

« Vous devriez dormir. Et oublier toute cette soirée. »

« Tu as raison. »

Suite à ça, il se leva du canapé et malgré la forte volonté de marcher jusqu'à son lit, il prit ses pieds dans un emballage vide traînant au sol et perdit l'équilibre. Bonnie entra dans le loft pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne voulait tellement pas entrer pourtant. Et finalement elle resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé dans son lit. Chose faite, elle soupira. Si seulement Matt avait accepté la soirée télé... elle ne serait pas sentit si inconfortable dans l'intimité de son professeur.

Bonnie se tourna vers le salon, avec hâte de quitter les lieux. Puis, quelque chose retint son attention. Des pages de journaux accrochés au mur près de son bureau. Elle avança et ne porta pas son regard sur les journaux mais d'abord sur une photo mise dans un cadre, déposé dans le coin de la table. C'était un couple souriant. Alaric et une femme que Bonnie reconnue tout de suite et sans problème. Sans problème car cette femme la hantait jour et nuit depuis l'été dernier.

Prise de panique, Bonnie lâcha le cadre des mains, et il se brisa dans la chute. _Il faut bien plus qu'une chute pour me faire mal, Bonnie._

Bonnie sursauta face à ce choc et tourna sa tête en direction de l'endroit où était couché Alaric en espérant qu'il dormait. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas réagi, elle releva ses yeux vers le mur de journaux. Tous concernaient _Jenna_. Sa disparition. Sa recherche. Sa découverte. Sa mort. Et cette fameuse _morsure_. Vidée de son sang. Enterrée au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Animal ou meurtrier ?

La jeune sorcière paniqua plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et elle ne savait pas que c'était possible. Elle reporta son regard sur le bureau et des paperasses entassées dessus. Il y avait certains devoirs d'élèves à moitié corrigés. Et puis, en dessous, elle vit la fin de son nom de famille. Elle réfléchit un moment, mais non, elle n'avait rendu aucun devoir depuis la dissertation. Peut-être que plusieurs Bennett étaient élèves dans le lycée. Elle n'en connaissait aucun. Le front plissé, elle ramassa la feuille.

C'était son devoir. Elle était sur de l'avoir récupéré et de l'avoir jeté à la sortie des cours, pourtant. Comment se faisait-il qu'il l'avait ? Bonnie tourna encore son regard en direction d'un Alaric endormi, puis elle fouilla encore et éparpilla les feuilles dans le but dans savoir plus. La plupart des choses avait pour sujet les vampires. Il y avait beaucoup à propos d'une enquête, aussi.

« Oh... Seigneur Dieu... », chuchota Bonnie.

Sans une ni deux, elle attrapa de ses mains tremblantes son devoir et quelques feuilles du dossier de l'enquête de l'affaire. Elle quitta l'appartement ensuite.

* * *

Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Et il n'était même pas question de jurer quoique ce soit parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée ni l'envie de frapper à cette porte. Mais qui d'autre pourrait-elle aller voir ? Et de toute façon, il était aussi concerné. À vrai dire, tout était entièrement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, tout aurait été bien plus simple et si différent. Peut-être même qu'il l'aurait vraiment aimé.

Garée face à l'immense bâtisse, Bonnie retira les clés du contact. Elle ne sortit pas tout de suite. Elle s'était imaginée sortir brutalement et marteler la porte à grand coups, mais il n'en était rien de tel. Bonnie était pétrifiée. D'abord parce qu'Alaric était le fiancé de leur première victime, ensuite parce qu'une enquête était lancée et pour finir, parce qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas de la maison des Salvatore. C'était bien trop de frayeurs accumulées pour son petit corps. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs bouchées d'air avant de reprendre le petit tas de feuilles placés sur la banquette arrière et de sortir de la voiture. La sorcière n'eut pas à frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, avec derrière un Damon assez ravi de la voir.

« Bonnie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. »

« Tais-toi, Damon. On a un sérieux problème. »

« On ? », répéta-t-il d'une manière surprise.

Bonnie plaqua brusquement les feuilles contre le torse de Damon. Ce dernier en profita pour poser sa main sur celle de Bonnie – qu'elle retira rapidement. Le vampire jeta un oeil sur la première page. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est Jenna Sommers ? »

Bonnie soupira. Ce type était tout bonnement irrécupérable.

_« Tu ne ressens rien ? »_

_« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », répondit-il allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés._

_« Quand tu tues... Tu ne ressens aucune culpabilité, aucune peine ? », demanda-t-elle en rapprochant son visage vers le sien._

_« Ce sont des proies, Bonnie. Quand tu manges un bon steak, tu te sens coupable ? »_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi, ça n'a aucun rapport. »_

_« Ce n'est que de l'amusement », conclut-il après avoir ouvert ses yeux bleutés vers les émeraudes qui le scrutaient._

_Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse lorsqu'il entendit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Il tenta aussi de l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête et le repoussa de ses mains frêles. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule et la serra dans ses bras._

_« Alors, je suis ta proie ? », murmura Bonnie en tournant son visage vers lui._

_« Tu m'es trop précieuse pour être mangée. »_

_Et il l'embrassa._

« La première personne qu'on a tué », répondit-elle en entrant dans le hall de l'entrée. « Tu ne te rappelle pas ? »

« Hum... Vaguement. »

« Mon professeur d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman, est son fiancé. Et je viens d'apprendre qu'il a fait lancé une enquête. »

« Et alors ? Pas la peine de t'en faire, ils ne vont pas nous retrouver. »

« Ils ont retrouvé le corps, Damon ! », hurla Bonnie. « Elle est enterrée à Mystic Falls, même ! Ça t'es bien égal toi, tu es immortel. Les trente ou je ne sais pas combien d'années de prison ne te seront qu'un petit séjour. Un week-end. Moi, c'est ma vie qui est fichue ! »

« Bonnie. Calme-toi. Personne n'ira en prison. »

« Tu agis sans jamais penser aux conséquences. »

« Oh, tu me connais si bien... »

« Arrête ! », cria-t-elle encore.

« Mais quand même, le monde est petit … Alaric Saltzman, tu dis ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas le tuer lui aussi ? »

« Tu ne connais pas ''Connais ton ennemi'' de _L'art de la guerre_, Bonbon ? Si tu veux gagner la bataille, il vaudrait mieux que tu saches le plus possible à son sujet. Alors, je te conseillerais de devenir la fayotte de la classe. »

Bonnie détestait le voir si confiant, à agiter ses sourcils comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu amusant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quel est le plan, Damon ?! », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Tu veux organiser un plan avec moi ? », sourit-il, avec le sous-entendu en tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne nous trouvons pas... »

« Alaric sait à propos des vampires. », coupa Bonnie. « Il m'a parlé de morsure. »

« Attends. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en aurait parlé ? », demanda-t-il en effaçant son sourire pour faire place à de la confusion.

« C'est compliqué. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Bonnie ne voulait pas lui parler de son devoir. Quand elle l'avait écrit c'était justement pour vider sa tête de toute cette histoire. Il n'était pas question qu'elle y soit encore impliquée et qui plus est avec Damon. Elle souhaitait l'oublier. Bonnie pinça ses lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où Damon leur servit un verre de bourbon – comme si elle allait le boire... - et il s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Elle préféra boire deux trois gorgées d'alcool, finalement. Autrement, pas sûr qu'elle aurait pu lui raconter.

« Mais, tu es stupide ! », s'exclama Damon à la fin du récit de Bonnie.

« Je voulais tout extérioriser pour me permettre d'aller mieux. Rien de plus. »

« Achète-toi un journal intime ! »

« Il n'est pas certain de l'existence des vampires, de toute façon. Il suppose, juste. »

« Pas après ton texte. »

« Mais - »

« Écoute-moi bien, Bonnie », commença Damon en la pointant du doigt. « Tu vas devenir proche de ce type. D'accord, les vampires existent. Qu'il connaisse la vérité s'il le souhaite, mais fais en sorte qu'il te parle de l'affaire. Sois au courant du plus possible. Je m'occupe du reste. »

« Du reste ? »

« Trouve-moi les noms des enquêteurs et de leur location, je réglerais le problème. »

« Damon, non. Plus de crime. »

« Je ne vais tuer personne ! Mais user de mon pouvoir d'hypnose pour une fois. C'est tout. », fit-il en haussant des épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et normale au monde.

Bonnie soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire. Comment pouvait-elle à nouveau se retrouver dans cette situation ?

« Et de toute façon », reprit Damon, « avec le nombre de vampires qui trainent ce n'est pas moi qu'ils retrouveront. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles et rêver de moi. »,dit-il de manière espiègle.

Bonnie avait le visage fermé. Elle n'acceptait pas le fait de le voir agir comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. « Tu sais que je te déteste, Damon. Pour tout ce qui tu m'as fais endurer. Tu as conscience de tes actes ? »

« Je vais tout arranger. », répondit-il après un court silence.

« Tout arranger ? Et comment ça ? »

« Oh, je ne suis pas tenu de mettre au courant. »

« Bref. Il se fait plus que tard, je vais rentrer. », fit Bonnie en se levant du canapé.

« Reviens quand tu veux. »

« Ne compte pas trop là-dessus. »

« Ah Bonnie, je t'ai dis que je prenais ma chance. »

* * *

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, Alaric se réveilla avec un affreux malade de tête. Une sacrée gueule de bois. Il porta sa main à son front; peut-être dans l'espoir que le mal se dissipe ou se rendait-il juste compte de l'étendu du dégât. Il mit un certain temps avant de se lever avec lenteur et difficulté. Voilà qu'il devait encore face au désastre qu'il était devenu. La bouteille à la main, ce n'était pas dérangeant de vivre ainsi, mais une fois que la lucidité était de retour, c'était autre chose. A ce moment précis, il était dans l'impossibilité de se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'aurait vu qu'un homme pathétique, sans espoir ni vie. Excepté la boisson, il n'avait plus grand chose; plus rien.

Ce fut avec cette sensation atroce de nullité qu'il se leva et se dirigea dans son salon. En émettant un long soupir, il observa brièvement le décor chaotique de la pièce dans laquelle il vivait. Que penserait Jenna si elle était encore là ? En accompagnant cette triste pensée, Alaric avança à son bureau dans l'idée de retourner à ses recherches. Il retrouva étonnamment le cadre initialement posé dans un coin du bureau à terre et brisé. Alaric se baissa pour le ramasser. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur autant que l'était le cadre. Il sortit la photo du contenant pour la tenir fermement dans sa main tremblante. L'émotion prit rapidement le dessus et une larme s'échappa pour tomber sur la seule image qui restait de son passé heureux.

Il lui fallu la fin de l'après-midi pour se rendre compte de la disparition d'une partie de ses recherches.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos avis. ;)**


	5. Getting things from inside of me

**Chapitre 5.**

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, le degré de colère d'Alaric dépassait largement les dix. Il était en colère contre le monde entier et il se plaçait avant tout en tête de liste. L'alcool en deuxième position. Il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la nuit passée, même avec tout la volonté du monde. La dernière chose qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il avait passé la soirée au bar de la ville. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé chez lui car sa voiture n'était pas garée devant l'immeuble comme à son habitude. Et cette même personne qui était entré chez lui était probablement celle qui lui avait dérobé une partie de son dossier personnel. Malheureusement, Alaric était incapable de se rappeler de son identité ni même de son visage. Rien.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était de mettre au courant Vanessa des pertes d'informations et de lui demander de lui renvoyer les copies enregistrées qu'elle gardait à l'université de Duke. Mais c'était s'avouer vaincu. Et Alaric détestait ce sentiment. Il devait avant ça, au moins découvrir qui pouvait bien être intéressé par cette affaire; du moins, assez pour voler une partie de l'enquête et mais pas assez pour prendre l'enquête entière. Si seulement il avait un indice, quelque chose permettant de le mettre sur une piste.

Aux alentours de 18 heures, Alaric appela un taxi pour retourner au Mystic Grill. Initialement dans le but de récupérer sa voiture, en espérant qu'elle l'y soit toujours, et ensuite, il eut l'idée de voir un des serveurs qui pourraient avec un peu de chance lui apprendre quelque chose sur la nuit dernière.

Après avoir retrouvé sa voiture en état, Alaric entra dans le bar et marcha jusqu'au comptoir où un jeune barman à la coupe blonde et courte essuyait plusieurs verres.

« Déjà de retour pour jouer un mauvais tour ? », fit le jeune homme après avoir scruté le nouvel arrivant.

« Que dites-vous par là ? », demanda Alaric, confus.

« Vous avez eu du mal à vous défaire de la bouteille hier soir. J'ai appelé un taxi pour vous, mais à peine j'avais raccroché que vous aviez disparu. Vous êtes vivant, c'est un soulagement ! »

Alaric fronça des sourcils. Il était complétement à côté de la plaque.

« Non... Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture. Je l'ai retrouvé sur le parking. Je n'étais avec personne ? »

« Je ne vous ai vu avec personne, non. », répondit Matt en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes certain que je ne suis parti avec personne ? », insista-t-il.

« Non. Vous étiez seul à votre table quand je suis venu vous dire de mettre un arrêt sur la boisson. Et ensuite je suis allé chercher le téléphone ». Matt réfléchit encore un instant. « … Je crois que vous êtes parti en même temps que mon amie. Ou à quelques secondes près. »

« Comment s'appelle votre amie ? »

« Bonnie. Pourquoi ? »

« Bonnie... Bennett ? »

« C'est ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était l'une de vos élèves. Si le nom vous dit quelque chose, c'est peut-être pour ça. »

Alaric acquiesça, puis il le remercia pour les informations donnés. _Bonnie Bennett._ La fille qui écrivait une dissertation sur les vampires après soit-disant avoir regardé un des Twilight.

Cela semblait être une excellente piste. Comme il le pensait depuis le départ, Bonnie savait bien plus sur le surnaturel. Et apparemment, si elle était la personne s'étant introduit chez lui, elle cherchait à en savoir plus encore.

Mais le problème majeur, vraiment, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir. Comment une élève avait pu entrer chez lui ? L'avait-il inviter à entrer ? Ou s'était-elle introduite sans son approbation ? L'avait-il laisser regarder ses recherches ? Avaient-ils parlé des vampires ? Que s'est-il passé ? Des milliers de questions se formaient dans sa tête, près à lui redonner un mal de crane.

« J'arrête la boisson. Sans aucun doute. », se dit-il à lui-même en fermant la portière de sa voiture.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Alaric Saltzman n'avait pas trouvé d'autres alternatives que de s'enfiler quelques bières fraiches pour faire face à cette situation folle, déprimante et interminable.

* * *

Bonnie avait passé la journée du samedi à se faire un sang d'encre. Elle avait également passé une nuit blanche et les brefs moments où elle avait pu fermer l'œil durant la journée suivante se concluait par des cauchemars atroces. La sorcière était certaine que ça provenait du fait qu'elle avait revu Damon le vendredi soir dernier. Pire, elle ne l'avait pas seulement vu, mais elle avait aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre, renoué un lien qu'elle avait eu tant de temps à défaire. Avec toute cette histoire, Bonnie serait dans l'impossibilité de l'oublier, mais elle pouvait y faire face. Cependant, elle avait tellement peur d'avoir à nouveau affaire à lui, de retomber à la case départ, qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire le grand saut.

À vrai dire, elle avait si peur qu'elle trouvait judicieux de se réfugier chez son petit-copain. Après tout, c'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu être avec lui. Pour oublier les tracas et se sentir protégée. Alors, c'était enlacés et allongés sur le canapé du salon qu'ils regardaient un film quelconque à la télé. Bonnie était restée silencieuse sur ce qui la tracassait, mais Jeremy savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui avait juste fallu la voir sur le seuil de sa porte pour le deviner. Et en plus de son silence, elle avait bien souvent le regard lointain. Toutefois, rien ne lui faisait cracher le morceau. La seule chose à faire était d'ignorer son état, rester ensemble et passer le temps. Jeremy avait fini par demeurer lui aussi muet, parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait d'être tenu à l'écart. Jeremy comprenait désormais que les embrassades et les autres rares affinités n'étaient que camouflages, il en était alors presque las. Il aurait voulu être là pour elle.

Cette barrière invisible placée entre eux deux devenait visible à ses yeux. Et, il commençait à se demander si Bonnie était distante parce qu'elle était chaste ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Dans un moment de simple intimité, Jeremy avait affectueusement posé sa main sur la hanche de Bonnie. Le corps de la jeune fille s'était immédiatement raidi, puis elle avait ensuite rapidement enlevé la main du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il à la fois inquiet et vexé.

« Rien. Juste que... »

« Que tu ne veux pas que je te touche. », poursuivit Jeremy.

« Non. Ne le prend pas mal ». Bonnie se releva et s'empressa de rabaisser son t-shirt, veillant toujours à ne rien laisser transparaitre. « Finalement, je crois que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je vais rentrer. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? D'accord, je ne te toucherais pas, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

« Ne le prend pas mal, Jeremy », répéta Bonnie, « Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Sans ne rien ajouter d'autre, elle prit ses affaires et quitta la maison des Gilbert.

Depuis la fin de l'été dernier, Bonnie n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit la toucher. Même face au miroir de la salle de bain, face à elle-même, il était dur pour elle de se regarder sans repenser à ses moments où elle _le_ laissait plonger ses crocs dans sa chair et ses veines ou le sang coulant le long de son corps ou encore même aussi le plaisir qu'elle avait pu ressentir autrefois avec lui et qui désormais l'emplissait de remords voire de honte parfois aussi. Se dire qu'elle l'avait aimé était impossible à avouer. Pas à ce jour.

* * *

Damon caressait les doux cheveux blonds de Caroline alors qu'il avait en image une longue chevelure noir de jais. En cette tranquille soirée dominicale, ils étaient tous deux allongés sous les draps de son grand lit encore chaud de leur dernier ébat. Tout était paisible et calme. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Et involontairement, ses pensées étaient basées sur la même personne. Lorsque Caroline poussa un énième soupir, Damon décida finalement de s'intéresser à ces soucis.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? », la questionna-t-il.

« Bonnie. »

Damon arrêta subitement les caresses et arqua un sourcil. Peut-être qu'une conversation intéressante s'annonçait enfin.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Bonnie ? »

« Rien. Et c'est justement là le problème ! Je ne la reconnais plus. Ce n'est pas _ma_ Bonnie. »

« _Ta_ Bonnie ? »

« La confidente et adorable Bonnie avec qui je parlais et me disputais tout le temps pour tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis le retour des grandes vacances, ce n'est plus la même. Les rares fois où elle me parle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se force à le faire. C'est comme si elle me cachait quelque chose. Je déteste ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas essayé d'en discuter avec elle ? »

« Il faudrait encore que j'arrive à la joindre ou trouver un jour où elle ne m'évite pas. Elle est vraiment bizarre. … Elle a toujours été un peu _étrange_ avec ces trucs de médiums ou je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, mais là elle est vraiment _très_ étrange. », accentua Caroline.

« Étrange comment ? », demanda Damon après un court silence pensif.

« Dans le sens où elle parle très peu. Elle est fuyarde... paraît toujours triste ou l'esprit lointain. Peut-être que quelque chose lui ai arrivé. C'est même certain. Après la mort d'Elena, l'éloignement de Bonnie est la dernière chose dont je souhaite », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Damon savait qu'il avait tout gâché. Qu'il était la pomme empoisonnée que Bonnie avait naïvement mangée. Il aurait pu en être indifférent, et il l'avait été au début, mais résumé ainsi c'était encore autre chose. Ça lui faisait quelque chose, un poids à porter.

Néanmoins, il y avait une opportunité pour tout recommencer à zéro qui se tenait là. Cette histoire de _Jenna Sommers_ qu'il prenait à la légère n'était pour lui qu'un agacement dont il souhaitait vite se débarrasser mais, il devait avouer que c'était une affaire qui tombait à pique. Avec ça, il se retrouverait de nouveau avec _sa_ Bonnie. Il avait de quoi tenter une fois encore sa chance et essayer de la reconquérir – sincèrement cette fois-ci.

« Ça lui passera... », fit-il.

« Mais quoi exactement ? Tu crois que je devrais la forcer à en parler avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Surtout pas. Si tu la forces elle s'éloignera encore plus. Laisse-lui le temps. Elle te parlera quand elle sera décidée. Je comprends tout fait ta situation. Mon frère broie tout le temps du noir. Un vrai déprimé. », raconta en roulant ses yeux.

« Et il finit par t'en parler ? », s'enquit Caroline.

« Hum... parfois, oui. »

Ou plutôt jamais, parce que les peines de son petit frère ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle espérait que tout finisse pour le mieux. Que Bonnie vienne lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Voilà une semaine qui débutait. Une semaine durant laquelle Bonnie fuyait comme elle pouvait son professeur Alaric Saltzman. Le fuir impliquait sécher ses cours, et la sorcière n'en était pas franchement fière, mais elle se disait que c'était nécessaire. Et si jamais il se rappelait de tout ? Ou pire, s'il avait fait semblant de dormir et l'avait vu fouiner à son bureau ? Et puis même, rien que le fait de l'avoir vu dans dans un état pareil... elle ne pouvait pas le voir en face. Il n'en était pas question.

Toutefois, Bonnie ne s'était pas dit que, justement, s'absenter à ses cours lui donnait l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose. C'était en tout cas ce que se disait Alaric, confortablement assis à son bureau de sa salle de classe, les yeux rivés sur la table vide de Bonnie.

Rater un cours, peut-être. Rater un deuxième cours pouvait laisser dubitatif. Après vérification et constatation qu'uniquement les cours d'histoire avait été loupé, c'était plus que suspect. Alaric était quasiment certain que Bonnie était la personne qui lui avait dérober ses informations. Il fallait maintenant qu'il tombe sur elle et lui demande des comptes à rendre.

Il ne la croisa pas. Bonnie était extrêmement forte au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Alaric dû attendre la fin de la semaine pour la revoir. Précisément le vendredi qui suivit. Et cette fois, il n'eut pas à chercher, elle était venu d'elle-même.

C'était en milieu de journée, durant l'interclasse marquant la pause déjeuné pour être exact. Alaric était comme à son habitude, dans sa salle de classe, installé à son bureau, occupé à lire des copies d'élèves. Bonnie était venue jusqu'au seuil de sa porte à petit pas de chat et avait frappé deux coups à la porte. En relevant la tête en sa direction, le professeur trouvait l'élève gênée comme aussi bien stressée.

« Entre, _Bonnie _», fit Alaric en laissant de côtés les copies d'examen.

Bonnie savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avoir un certain contact avec Alaric si elle voulait avoir des chances d'être tenu au courant des avancées de l'affaire. Elle devait ravaler ses peurs et foncer dans le tas.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour les absences. Ça n'arrivera plus », promit-elle d'une timide voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu as des justificatifs ? »

« Non. Mais, j'ai ça », répondit-elle en sortant des feuilles de son sac.

C'étaient les informations dérobées.

Alaric attendait des explications. Bonnie ne se fit pas prier.

« Vous étiez soul. Je vous ai ramené. Et j'ai remarqué ces articles de journaux accrochés à votre mur. Je suis juste un peu curieuse. »

« Un peu ? J'ai cru ne plus jamais revoir d'importantes informations ! »

« J'ai reconnu mon devoir. Vous me l'avez volé. »

« J'en ai fais une copie », avoua-t-il après silence.

« Sans mon autorisation ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'intéresse dans tout ça ? », demanda-t-il.

« Et vous ? Qui est Jenna Sommers ? »

Cette question le déstabilisa. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et n'était pas prêt à y répondre. Certainement pas à une adolescente.

« Tu régleras tes soucis d'absence avec l'administration. »

Et il retourna à ses copies.

Bonnie baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien obtenir, qu'elle n'était venue que dans le but de s'excuser, mais elle était tout de même déçue d'en rester sur ce point. Elle arrangea la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et tourna les talons. Mais finalement, après un bref et discret soupir, elle décida de se lancer :

« Je peux vous aider. Je m'y connais un peu. »

_Un peu... _Alaric l'observa un moment et finit par opiner de la tête.

« On en parlera plus tard. En temps voulu. »

Elle lui fit un fin sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Le même jour, dans la soirée, Bonnie reçut un appel de John Gilbert, l'oncle de Jeremy. Un malheur était arrivé au garçon, il venait d'être admis à l'hôpital en urgence. Inquiète et complètement alarmée, elle quitta précipitamment son domicile pour les rejoindre.

Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'elle qu'elle eut souvenir des menaces faites par Damon. Bonnie appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

À son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par l'oncle Gilbert qui lui expliqua la situation.

« Bonsoir, Bonnie. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Jeremy était sur le chemin de la maison après avoir passé la soirée au Grill avec Matt. Quelque chose l'a attaqué. Il ne sait pas ce que sait. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais les médecins sont confiants. »

Bonnie qui avait retenu son souffle respira enfin un bon coup après cette nouvelle. Il s'en sortirait. Une étrange attaque. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un vampire, et le seul qu'elle connaissait en ville qui avait une « raison » de s'en prendre à Jeremy était Damon.

Une décharge d'émotions se lança dans son corps; des perles de larmes se formèrent au creux de ses yeux verts.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Ils ne veulent pas pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard dans la soirée. Tu peux repasser demain si c'est trop tard pour toi. »

« J'ai … je dois aller quelque part. Je reviens tout de suite après. »

« D'accord. À toute à l'heure », salua John par un signe de tête.

La sorcière quitta l'établissement d'un pas plus que décidé. Elle allait faire surchauffer le cerveau de ce vampire !

* * *

**Coucou. Je vous avouerais que je ne suis pas très fière de moi en publiant ce chapitre, mais je reste confiante pour la suite. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. A bientôt.**


End file.
